


Pickup Lines

by Timewasters



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angel pick up lines, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/F, Pick-Up Lines, Yoshiko is dense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewasters/pseuds/Timewasters
Summary: Where Hanamaru discovers and learns about pick up lines and decides to use them on Yoshiko.





	1. Did It Hurt?

During the previous night, Hanamaru had recently acquired the knowledge of the mysterious, but effective, 'pickup lines'. She had clicked upon the website's link only to read the world's, and quote, 'best pickup lines'. Hanamaru, being Hanamaru, had found the subject fascinating and rushed to learn the ways of the 'pickup lines'.

And now, with a list of these 'pickup lines' in hand, she wondered who exactly she should try them out on. The very helpful website said that she was to use them on her crush? Did she even have one? No, of course not. Wait... what does it mean to have a 'crush'?

Aaaaand now she's wondering what the meaning of love is.

Hanamaru! Focus, zura!

She shook her head to think in a more logical and professional way. It was just a pickup line. Nothing special (apparently the opposite, according to the website). Who would be the most fun to tease?

Her lips took on a sinister smile as she thought of the perfect target. A certain fallen angel.

Hanamaru almost slid to the classroom door, having picked out the most suitable pickup line, she wanted to 'pick up' Yoshiko right away. She could already imagine the surprised, yet embarrassed squeak the girl would give and of course the amounts of red her face would become once she drops this particular 'pick up line' on her.

Upon seeing Yoshiko in her seat, she paced herself, after running to get there, and walked a steady rhythm to the fallen angel's desk. She signalled her appearance with a cough and took a seat in front of the unsuspecting girl. Yoshiko was alert as always and watching her movements, noting how it wasn't Hanamaru's seat and lifting a confused brow.

"Z-Zuramaru. How nice to see-" Before she could even greet her properly, Hanamaru cut her off, too excited to wait on the 'pick up' for another second. Although she was excited, she played it off coolly.

"Hey." Her voice went noticeably deeper, Yoshiko noticed. Maybe she was just tired? Or was she trying out a new thing?

Before she could answer, Hanamaru intervened yet again with, "Did it hurt?"

The question surprised Yoshiko. She had no noticeable injuries she knew of so... what else could Zuramaru be referencing? Nonetheless, she decided to reply much quicker this time, "Did what hurt?"

Hanamaru gave an indescribable grin that sent shivers down Yoshiko's spine as she replied, "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

There! She did it! She had finally managed to test out the 'pickup line'! Basking in her own triumphant victory, she didn't quite notice the way Yoshiko's face softened from her tense look she had since the beginning of their conversation. She failed to notice how Yoshiko's lips began to morph into that of a genuine smile, unlike Hanamaru's at that moment, and, of course, she failed to notice the other girl's eyes sparkling with happiness as she swam in her own victory.

However her victory was cut short after hearing Yoshiko say the next words, "Of course it did. It was a long fall after all, but fear not, little demon because Yohane was able to handle it! Ku ku ku!"

Hanamaru's face fell.

Where was the surprised, yet embarrassed squeak? Where was the reddest blush that anyone had ever blushed? Where was her embarrassed shy look?

It seemed that her plan had backfired on her and Yoshiko took it as an actual question about her alter ego rather than a 'flirtatious line to get in her pants', as the website put it.

Upon listening to more and more of Yoshiko's lesson guiding her on 'falling from heaven', Hanamaru made a mental note to get a hold of more angel/demon pickup lines. Maybe some more... obvious one would be nice. If all else fails, she could always just say, ' _Hey, Yoshiko, did you fall from heaven because have sex with me.'_

She shook her head of the thought as she tried to keep up with Yoshiko's description about just how painful it was to get her wings torn off and later finding out that they grew back. If she didn't get the hint soon, not that she liked her or anything, then she'll have to go to extreme measures. How dense could this girl be anyway? Challenge accepted.


	2. Angel Or Devil?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamaru proceeds to try another pickup line and 'set the mood' a little bit. Will it work? Is Yoshiko too dense?

_Come on, this pickup line_ has _to work!_ A very annoyed Hanamaru thought. She had gone over the failed moment bit by bit, wondering how on earth Yoshiko managed to interpret the pickup line as an actual question rather than rhetorical. Maybe she needed to set the mood a little more?

Earlier research had been useful as it told Hanamaru a little about how exactly to 'set a mood'. Apparently with things that were out of her control, like weather, but there were still things she could do that were within her control.

She rushed to the classroom again, briefly wondering if she should change the location, and almost rushed to Yoshiko's side. The website did say to sit in her lap... but looking at the very little space between Yoshiko's chest and the desk (not that she was looking at Yoshiko's chest) she determined that it was impossible for any human to be able to squeeze in on her lap.

Oh well, maybe another time, zura.

Rather than sitting on her lap, she decided it to be best to envelop the unsuspecting girl in a hug and sing out, "Yo-shi-ko~!"

The fallen angel let out a smallish squeak as she was attacked by the other girl and barely registered her name being sung.

"I-It's YOHANE!" Came the reply after she mostly recovered from the shock of the sudden hug attack.

Hanamaru smiled and corrected herself, "Yohane?"

She tried to say it as sweetly as possible with just a tiny bit of suggestion in her tone as well as her gaze as she looked up at the girl in question. Did she set the mood correctly enough? Maybe...

"Yes, Zuramaru?" Yoshiko replied, tense under the other girl's grasp for some reason.

Well, here goes, the big question.

"Would I be an Angel or a Devil, zura?" She asked and, hopefully, Yoshiko would answer right...

She seemed to have perked up at the topic of Angels and Devils and answered immediately and confidently, as if she already had an answer a while ago, "An Angel."

Hanamaru grinned and tried her best with a suggestive look, narrowing her eyes, she really did try.

"Then I must be a fallen one because I've fallen for you."

Quiet. For at least 10 seconds as Yoshiko processed this and for a while Hanamaru thought that she had set the mood right. That is, until Yoshiko looked at her and answered.

"You can't be a fallen Angel! I doubt you would do anything wrong! At least not like that anyway..." Yoshiko told her, taking the line way out of context and explaining the many ways Angels could fall.

Did she not hear the 'I've fallen for you' part, or did she take that out of context too?

"And why would you become fallen for my sake?" Yoshiko asked.

Yep, she managed to take that out of context too.

Hanamaru gave Yoshiko a deadpan gaze saying, "Never mind." Then walking off to her seat as class was probably going to start any minute now.

_Congratulations, Yoshiko, you're even more dense than I thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to write more chapters! Woo! I currently have 14 more pickup lines so get ready to rip you hair out and scream, "JUST KISS HER ALREADY!!" to Yoshiko!! XD


	3. Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamaru take some advice off some random website and goes in for another pickup line! Will she fail? Or is Yoshiko truely the densest dense to ever dense?

That night, Hanamaru proceeded to research on how to 'set the mood' and came across a particular website she found helpful. Until she actually understood what it was suggesting, at least.

**Use candles – A really romantic way to set the mood with your loved one. Not only do they come in all shapes and sizes, but they also come in a variety of scents so you can choose whichever you want. However DO NOT leave the candles burning as you're... distracted as getting out of bed to call the fire department will surely ruin your night. Safety first!**

Helpful. It got the wrong idea, but helpful nonetheless.

**Put on some sexy tunes that you both love – Whatever you do, just DON'T turn on the radio instead! Radio commercials can really kill the mood! You don't want to end up doing it with a random guy screaming in the background!**

Hm... She could try this but... wouldn't it just distract Yoshiko from the pickup line? And to do that just for a pickup line seems a little over the top.

**Experiment with flavours.**

Hanamaru tilted her head at this and, as she read on, she quickly saw what it was referring to and hastily shut her laptop with a blush. She didn't want to do _that_ kind of thing! Did she? Definitely not!

Maybe she'll buy some candles on the way to school tomorrow and put them around the club room and invite Yoshiko in. The perfect plan!

After planning the details of her plan, such as which pickup line she would use, she put her laptop away and went to sleep. This time Yoshiko couldn't misunderstand! Right?

_...TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY SLEEP..._

Hanamaru skipped happily out of the shop, having bought several heart shaped candles of various sizes and colours, mainly reds and pinks though. She had also bought a lighter to go along with it as otherwise she wouldn't be able to light the candles and she's bought scented ones so a lighter is definitely necessary.

She sent a text to Yoshiko telling her to meet her at the club room ALONE and rushed off to school in order to get there before the fallen angel.

As soon as she reached the clubroom, she peeked inside to check if anyone was there. Great, no one was there! Hanamaru immediately entered and got to work, emptying the candles from the bag onto the table then taking them one by one and placing them in random, but safe, places within the room and lighting them all. Now that she took a step back to admire her handiwork, she briefly questioned if she had bought too many candles but quickly dismissed that thought as she heard someone open the door as well as a voice calling out, "Zuramaru?"

Hanamaru swiftly turned around to see Yoshiko enter the room and greeted her with, "Yoshiko~!"

Yoshiko frowned and, stomping her foot a little, she yelled, "IT'S YOHANE!"

Quickly dismissing this, Yoshiko's expression became calm as she crossed her arms and asked, "Anyway was this _'life or death question'_?"

Hanamaru smiled. Had Yoshiko noticed the candles yet? Hm, she must have. She was looking around when she came in.

"Hm, I just wanted to ask why are you not on top of a Christmas tree, zura?" She asked, hoping that the love candles had some sort of effect on the fallen angel.

The fallen angel tilted her head in confused as she uncrossed her arms to answer cautiously, "Why should I be?"

Hanamaru's face fell as she feigned considering the other girl's question and her brows furrowed in thought.

"Hm... I thought that was where angels belonged..."

Maybe the way she put that wasn't clear? Hopefully the candles had worked their magic.

"Firstly, Zuramaru, those are fake angels. Decorations. Secondly, I am a FALLEN angel. Fallen angels don't belong on Christmas trees." Yoshiko told her.

Great. Why did Hanamaru actually believe she would get through this time?

"Geez, you told me this was a life or death question. Was that all?" Yoshiko asked.

Hanamaru only managed a nod through her disappointment as the fallen angel soon walked out of the room.

_Yoshiko, I had high hopes for you this time. It looks like I will have to step up my game._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This update came alittle earlier than I had expected it to! ^_^ I'm just having so much fun writing this!  
> Ah, and that website Hanamaru visited was real. I just kinda accidentally visited a more... inappropriate one to get ideas for Hanamaru (I reworded the suggestions a little bit).   
> So, are you screaming yet? Yoshiko is truely the densest dense to ever dense. XD


	4. Are You Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamaru uses another pickup line (That's kinda obvious...) Will she fail again? Will Yoshiko FINALLY understand? Will you, the reader, be screaming and quite possibly smashing whatever device you're reading this on? Find out as you read this chapter...

Hanamaru looked at her list of pick up lines with a frown present on her face. She wanted to use them all, but they were all obviously not going to work. They were just too good _not_ to use. However, she knew exactly how Yoshiko was going to get the wrong idea. Oh well, couldn't hurt to try. She could consider it practice... or a short break until she finds some more obvious pick up lines. Yeah... she needed to find some quick.

She then decided that tomorrow she would use up all these pick up lines and once she got home, she would collect more that she was certain had at least a _chance_ of working.

Hanamaru folded the paper with 7 pick up lines, 3 of which were crossed out, and put the list into her bag for tomorrow and proceeded to go to bed.

... _Time skip brought to you byyyy SLEEP again..._

Making her way to class in the morning, Hanamaru revised the pickup lines and when she would use each one. There were four so maybe one now, one at break time, one at lunch and one at the end of the day? Or any earlier/later if she could. Maybe she could write her a note during class, just in case. Besides, at least on a note Yoshiko couldn't give her a 20 page essay on fallen angels...

As she was walking, a certain fallen angel came into sight and Hanamaru packed away her list in favour of catching up to her friend.

As soon as she reached Yoshiko's side, she said with a concerned look, "Are you lost, zura?"

Yoshiko, confused at both the sudden question and Hanamaru's concern, turned towards the other girl with her browed furrowed in confusion and asked cautiously, "No... Why?"

Hanamaru's expression immediately morphed to a bright smile and, as they were still walking to their class, she answered in a sing song voice, "Because Heaven is a long way from here~!"

Despite knowing that it wont work, She couldn't help but chant, _Please work, please work, please work, please work_ in her head.

"Zuramaru..."

And why did Hanamaru suddenly think it worked? Why did she suddenly feel as if all her prayers had been answered?

"You know that Fallen Angels can't return to Heaven, right?" Yoshiko asked slowly and softly, almost as if she was talking to a child and Hanamaru hated it.

As they finally arrived at the classroom, they both bid there farewells and sat in their seats. Hanamaru groaned quietly as she placed her head on her arms on the desk.

_And I still have three more to use today..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanamaru! Get some better pickup lines already!! XD  
> Anyway so I realised that within my list of pickup lines, I actually have FOUR ones that are no where near obvious!! (Would have been five but, somehow, I managed to make that one more obvious hehehe) So, I have made this excuse because I really wanted to include them!!   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope Yoshiko's denseness isn't killing you!!


	5. Halo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamaru is still trying and a new member is added to the 'pick up line squad'!!

Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock...

Hanamaru couldn't help but keep her gaze fixated on the clock behind the teacher. It wasn't as if she found class boring, she just really wanted to get this next pickup line over and done with as it was almost break time.

_Five minutes... I can't stand to sit here five minutes more, zura!_

Her leg was bouncing up and down impatiently as the clock seemed to have slowed down.

 _Do schools slow down their clocks in order to keep students in for longer, zura?_ Hanamaru found herself wondering as she had been zoned out for most the lesson so she had no idea what the teacher was trying to teach.

_Three more minutes..._

Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock...

Why does time go so painfully slow when you're actually keeping track of it?

Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock...

_1 more minute and..._

Hanamaru had expected for the bell to ring right then, however, it decided to be cruel and do the opposite.

_And..._

The bell still didn't ring.

RING! RING! RING!

Oh, there it was.

Hanamaru immediately bounced up from her seat and practically ran over to Yoshiko. _I guess it's time to finally fail at another pick up line!_

"Hey, Yoshiko! You got something on your head!" Hanamaru called out as soon as she was close enough.

Yoshiko turned around to face her and patted her own head and, upon finding nothing, she asked, "What?"

Hanamaru smiled as brightly as she could as she replied, "A halo!"

Yoshiko looked rather alarmed suddenly. This was new. She narrowed her eyes and, as she leaned forward, she hissed, "How did you know?"

Hanamaru took a step back on instinct and opened her mouth to reply but Yoshiko beat her to it.

"Fallen angel Yohane had made SURE that her dark halo was invisible to the human eye! Just what are you?"

Hanamaru could reply one of three ways.

 **Number one:** _'Your lover'._ This would probably have the desired effects she was hoping for but... she couldn't just say that! But, more importantly, why was it the first thing that came to her mind?

 **Number two:** _'Your number one little demon'._ This would probably satisfy her, right?

 **Number three:** Anything normal. Basically anything else, but she couldn't exactly _think_ of anything else to say so she went with.

"Your number one little demon, zura. Aren't your demons supposed to know these kind of things about you?"

Yoshiko seemed satisfied with that as her expression softened from the harsh stare and she leaned back.

"I suppose you're right."

Hanamaru nodded then said, "I'll see you in the club room, okay. I've got some business in the library to attend to."

Yoshiko nodded and as soon as they said their farewells and Yoshiko left, Ruby came to stand beside Hanamaru.

"You're trying out pickup lines on Yoshiko?" She asked in her usual soft tone.

Hanamaru nodded in reply.

"I doubt angel ones would work on her..."

Hanamaru sighed and whined, "I know..." She stretched the word out then added, "But they suit her so much I just can't _not_ use them, zura!"

Ruby then wore a determined expression and said, "Alright then! I'll help you!"

She then pulled a cute pose and added, "GanbaRuby, Hanamaru!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, thus, the pick up line squad was formed! XD
> 
> Do fallen angels even have halos? XD  
> Aw, Ruby's going to suffer Yoshiko's denseness along with us and Hanamaru...


	6. Your Shirt's Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby helps and, as a result, Hanamaru is a blushing mess!

During Lunch, both Ruby and Hanamaru went over the remainder of the pickup lines from the list. Ruby tried to help make them more obvious and she had managed to alter one of the lines, however both of them knew that the line will not be good enough to actually 'pickup' Yoshiko.

"Why do you want these to work so badly anyway? You did tell me that you've already tried a bunch on her already." Ruby asked Hanamaru, causing a small blush to creep up on the surprised girl's cheeks as she let out a surprised squeak.

She scribbled something down, pretending to alter another pickup line, although it was just gibberish.

"Hanamaru? Answer me, please." Ruby's voice went uncharacteristically firm, or, at least, as firm as she could get. Hanamaru gave up with the scribbling and slammed her head lightly onto the table, in her arms.

"I don't know!" She stretched the last word, empathising it.

"Do you-" Ruby cut herself off, losing the confidence she had earlier. She took a moment to gather her confidence again and finished the sentence with, "Like her?"

Hanamaru lifted her head, confused at the question.

"Yeah... don't you, zura?" She asked back.

Ruby gave Hanamaru a deadpan glare, almost scaring the other girl, before yelling, "No!"

And, much quieter, she added, "Do you _like_ her?"

Hanamaru tilted her head in confusion so Ruby decided to try a different approach, "Do you _like-like_ her? Do you have a crush on her? Do you _love_ her?"

Hanamaru stumbled back in shock.

Wait, what?!

"What! No!" She immediately shouted out, her blush turning several shades darker as she racked her brain for something, _anything,_ to justify herself.

"Then why are you trying so hard?" Ruby asked, looking back at her own piece of paper with the two pick up lines on.

"Because... Because... It's a challenge! Zura!" Hanamaru yelled out. Damn, that was lame, she realised.

"In any case, you should probably take the altered pickup line and go to Yoshiko before Lunch ends." Ruby told her, dropping the subject entirely much to Hanamaru's relief.

"Right!" Hanamaru said and rushed off, leaving Ruby to figure out the other pickup line.

Ruby sighed, "We'll probably need help with this 'challenge' of hers..."

_...YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

Hanamaru rushed through the halls. Where was she? Oh right, Lunch is close to ending so maybe she's in the classroom?

She opened the classroom door and, upon seeing Yoshiko in her seat, she crept up to her. Once she was behind her, she fiddled with the back of Yoshiko's shirt collar in search of a tag and, upon finding it quickly and Yoshiko turning around, she said, "Your shirt's wrong, zura."

Yoshiko raised an eyebrow and asked, "How so?"

Hanamaru let go of the collar and pointed towards it and said, "It says 'Made in China' but it's clearly made in Heaven!"

She paused and, before she could realise she had another line to say, Yoshiko answered, "Do you really like the uniform that much?"

Hanamaru smiled, she could work with this. She shook her head and replied, "No, the uniform only looks heavenly on you."

She's got to admit, Ruby did a good job at extending that pick up line. Although whether or not Yoshiko was going to take it as one was another story...

Yoshiko grinned and pulled her signature pose, a hand covering her face while the other one pointed towards Hanamaru.

"Ku, Ku, Ku! Of course it does! Everything looks _heavenly_ on Yohane!"

_Great she's using her alter ego..._

"But, Yohane has to ask, What drove you to compliment me all of a sudden?" Yoshiko asked, tilting her head in slight confusion.

_Well... that was unexpected, zura.._

Keeping calm, her face flushed several shades darker and she looked from the floor to Yoshiko with a smile and, despite her blush, she told her, "No reason! Just felt like it, zura!"

Yoshiko frowned.

_Great. Great. Great. She knows. She knows. She knows._

"Zuramaru..."

Hanamaru braced herself and replied a squeaky, "Yes?"

"You're going red... do you have a fever?" Yoshiko asked, placing a hand over Hanamaru's forehead.

_She doesn't know. Great!_ She was slightly disappointed. _Geez._

At that point, the bell rang and Hanamaru immediately jumped away from the other girl.

"Nope! Nope! No fever! I'm feeling great, zura! Class is starting, I should get to my seat!"

She quickly rushed over to her seat, without giving Yoshiko the chance to answer and sank into her arms on the desk.

_What just happened, zura?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if Ruby couldn't make both pickup lines more obvious, I think she helped plenty. XD  
> Anyway, One more pickup line until we get more obvious ones! Yay~!


	7. God's Phone Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another pickup line and some new additions to the squad!!

As soon as the bell rung to signal the end of the day, all of the students swarmed out of the classroom to go home. Hanamaru perked up and rushed down the halls as Ruby had told her at lunch that she _must_ get to the school gates before Yoshiko did for the next pickup line. They weren't able to find a way to make this next one more obvious, however, they did come up with three ways to enact it.

As soon as Hanamaru reached the gates, she had to wait a while for Yoshiko to turn up, which was enough time for her to catch her breath because she had surprisingly managed to run so fast. As soon as Yoshiko walked near the gates, Hanamaru walked up to her and asked, "Hey, Yoshiko, do you know if God has a phone number?"

Yoshiko, gave her a confused look. That seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't. Why?" Yoshiko asked back.

Hanamaru gave her a smile and replied, "Because I need to tell him I found his missing angel, zura."

Yoshiko blinked and took a few seconds to absorb this information.

 _Maybe she finally understands?_ Hanamaru blinked at her own thought and almost burst out laughing. _Of course not. It's not even a little bit obvious, zura._

"God's missing an angel? How did you know?"

Although she saw it coming, Hanamaru almost face palmed at Yoshiko's denseness. But... she could work with this, couldn't she?

Smiling, she replied, "Because I'm looking at such an angel."

_Ar! This is just like all the other pickup lines. She's just going to correct me again!_

Instead, she smiled, "Yohane is honoured that Zuramaru thinks she's an angel, but she is truly a fallen angel, as she had committed the worst of sins."

_And why does Yohane- uh, Yoshiko- seem to surprise me more and more lately, zura?_

Hanamaru then remembered that she had to meet back up with Ruby to discuss their plan for Hanamaru's 'challenge'.

"Ah! Yoshiko, I've just remembered! I forgot something at the classroom, zura! I guess I'll see you tomorrow!"

Yoshiko nodded, "See you." She then began to walk, but then stopped as if she had remembered something herself and said, "Oh, and Zuramaru?" Yoshiko turned around to face Hanamaru then added, "It's Yohane." Before turning back and walking off.

Hanamaru stood there for several minutes, watching as Yoshiko disappeared out of sight.

Oh, right! She had somewhere to be!

She quickly ran back to the school and entered the classroom, where she found Ruby sat at her desk with a piece of paper in front of her and a pen in hand.

"Hello again, Ruby!" Hanamaru greeted as she took the seat next to her.

Ruby turned to Hanamaru and put down her pen on the empty piece of paper.

"Hanamaruuuu! You're late!" She whined.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It just took longer than I thought it would." Hanamaru replied.

This caused the other girl to smirk a little and ask in a teasing manner, "What were you two doing?"

A blush creeped up onto Hanamaru's face as she realised she probably spent more time watching Yoshiko walk down the street rather than actually taking to her at the gate.

"Nothing! Nothing! I just said the pick up line and we ended up having an entire conversation. I lost track of time." Hanamaru told her, hoping that this excuse would work. Well, it was half the truth so...

Ruby raised a suspicious eyebrow and hummed sarcastically, but didn't press the matter any further as they both had work to do.

"Anyway, So I figured that we should ask someone else for help?"

... _YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

"Oo! What a **Shiny** idea!" Came the ecstatic voice of the blonde third year.

"Yeah, and we need your help with it." Ruby said confidently and firmly, however, upon realising this, she lost her composure and squeaked out, "Please."

"Of course! Of course!" Mari replied enthusiastically.

Hanamaru mostly stayed quiet during the discussion between Ruby and the third years. Sure they were older, but not _that_ much older. Who knows, maybe they had just as much experience as Hanamaru in pick up lines?

"Alright then, Mari, since you seem so confident, then how about you give us a few examples to work off of?" Kanan challenged the blonde.

Mari stood from her seat and, lifting both hands in the air, she shouted, " **Alright!** Were your pants fifty percent off? Cause they'll be ONE HUNDRED PERCENT OFF AT MY PLACE!"

Hanamaru felt her face heat up at this. How on earth would she say something like _that_ to Yoshiko?!

Mari then pulled a thinking pose for a second then proceeded to say, "But I don't get why you can't just say YOSHIKO! TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF THEN WE'LL-"

At this, Dia immediately slammed a hand over Mari's mouth, causing her to flinch in pain.

"NOT in front of the children!" She told her sternly.

An image flashed into Hanamaru's mind because of what Mari said and she blushed deeper then shook her head to get rid of it. Talking to Mari about this was a bad idea.

Kanan decided at this point to pipe up and ask softly, "In any case, Is it really necessary to keep on using pickup lines on her?"

She was looking directly at Hanamaru. Hanamaru squeaked, not expecting to have to contribute just yet. Why was this all so embarrassing?

Instead of using words, afraid that her voice would fail on her for some reason, she just nodded her head.

"She says it's a challenge. Her mission." Ruby elaborated for her then squeaked as all the attention was suddenly on her.

Dia turned back to Hanamaru and asked, "Couldn't you just go with something like, 'Do you have a map? Because I've gotten lost in your eyes'?"

Before Hanamaru could answer, however, Mari pulled Dia's hand off her mouth and yelled out, "Oo! **Nice idea!** I didn't know the almighty Dia knew some pickup lines!"

"You learn something new everyday..." Kanan muttered.

As everyone didn't seem to hear Kanan's comment, Mari shouted on, "But if THAT doesn't work, you could always try the good old, 'Is your dad a baker? Cause you've got a nice set of buns'!"

This didn't help ease Hanamaru's blush at all, especially when Mari decided to add, "Or try, 'Are you Luke? Cause I'm your daddy!"

"What?" Both Dia and Kanan asked in confusion, but they didn't receive a reply as Mari, instead, said, "But if you don't like that, you can always try, 'Hey, I lost my tongue. Can I put yours in my mouth?'"

"MARI!" Dia shouted, trying to get Mari to shut up before she went too far.

"Or you can write her a sweet poem. **Like this!** 'Roses are red, Violets are blue. I have a ton of class, therefore I am eating your-"

Once again, Dia slammed her hand over Mari's mouth and shouted, "MARI, NOT INFRONT OF THE FIRST YEARS!"

Rather than tearing Dia's hand off, this time Mari licked it, causing the other girl to let out a shriek and quickly pull her hand away from her.

" **It's Joke~!** " Mari sang.

Seeing that they were going off topic slightly, Kanan turned back to Hanamaru and asked, "Anyway, Hanamaru, are any of these pick up lines any good?"

She highly doubted they were because Mari just HAD to give mostly dirty ones, but she asked nonetheless.

Hanamaru groaned, "Nooooo... I'm sorry, but I really want to stick with Angel or demon pick up lines..."

She probably sounded ridiculous.

Mari seemed to seriously think about this then said slowly, as if she was saying it just as she thought each word, " **Alright** then... how about... did you descend from heaven? Because... cause... Let me take all your clothes off and-"

"MARI!" Came Dia's shout.

Mari looked directly at Hanamaru and asked, "Is this really necessary? Cause if you want her to know your feelings for her then you can always just shout, 'YOSHIKO! ADD ME TO YOUR TO DO LIST!' or, 'YOSHIKO KISS ME!'" She then thought of something else and added, "On second thought, call her Yohane. I bet that's her kink."

If possible, Hanamaru's blush deepened. What is with people thinking she has feelings for Yoshiko? She doesn't! R-right?

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH." Kanan said rather loudly.

"Mari! Do NOT talk about kinks in front of the first years!" Dia ordered, with a frown on her face.

Ruby tilted her head in confusion and asked, "Oneechan, What's a kink?"

Mari was happy to reply.

"You see, Ruby, it's this thing that-"

"MARI!" Dia shouted with a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

Mari laughed brightly.

"Anyway, Hanamaru, couldn't you just do a grand gesture to tell her how you feel?" Kanan asked softly, attempting yet again to put the conversation back on topic.

Hanamaru, despite her growing blush, shook her head and frowned.

"I don't like her like that."

Mari, this time, couldn't stop laughing and, between laughs, she yelled, "OH MAN! HAHAHAHA SHE... SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW IT! HAHAHAHAA!"

"Shut up, Mari..." Dia mumbled, slightly annoyed.

Suddenly, Mari stopped, which almost scared the others, and getting back into a calm composure, she grinned and said, " **Alright!** We've got some work to do!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop! Longest chapter yet!!  
> If you couldn't tell the stuff in bold is English XD  
> Yoshiko's denseness is DEFINITELY rubbing off on Hanamaru!  
> Anyway, so the Squad has THREE new members! I just hope Mari doesn't make Hanamaru say anything too dirty XD


	8. Angel Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second years get added to the squad and are assigned, by Mari, the most important job of all.   
> Also, Hanamaru tries another pickup line.

Before the official school day had started, the squad were sat down in the clubroom discussing all sorts of ideas. They had decided to go there early to discuss their 'game plan', as Mari had called it.

"We might need some backup." Mari muttered, holding a thinking pose.

"Yeah, Yoshiko is too dense for her own good." Dia nodded.

"Maybe we could try and get someone, other than Hanamaru, to talk to her?" Kanan suggested.

Mari lightened up and, with a big grin she said, " **Nice Idea!** Leave it to me!"

She was about to leave then and there in favour of searching for Yoshiko, but both Kanan and Dia grabbed her arms to keep her put.

"No, you need to stay here and think of pickup lines with us." Dia told her slowly and clearly.

Mari tilted her head in confusion as she turned back to the group.

"Then who else would convince her she has feelings for Hanamaru?" Mari asked so casually that Hanamaru couldn't believe it.

As Hanamaru's face turned a shade darker, Kanan replied, "Well, we still have a group of second years to add to the team."

Mari caught on quickly and smirked, " **Yes!** I'll call them right away!"

She then left, leaving the others to think of pickup lines themselves.

_...YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohamaru..._

Riko put her phone down and looked at it in confusion. She had just been recently rung by Mari, who only shouted one thing then hung up.

"SECOND YEARS, GET YOSHIKO TO FALL FOR HANAMARU!" She had shouted.

_What exactly did she mean by that?_ Riko wondered. Well, she knew what Mari meant, but why. Why exactly did she want her and the other second years to get Yoshiko to fall for Hanamaru? Did Hanamaru ask them to?

Oh well, she'll run this idea by Chika and You as soon as she got to school. On that note, she had to hurry up before she was late!

As soon as Riko stepped out side her house, she saw Chika just exit hers.

"Late too, huh?" Chika asked her, walking over to her friend.

"Ah, yeah. I just forgot about the time." Riko said rather sheepishly and rubbed her neck.

"Haha, yeah, I've overslept." Chika told her then a while later, she added, "Oh! We should probably get to school!"

Running to school had been tiring, but the two had managed to make it on time, just before the bell rang and just in time to see You walking through the school gates.

"You!" Chika yelled, gaining some extra energy somehow and managing to speed up to their friend. You turned around and smiled.

"Hey, Chika! Hey, Riko!" She greeted.

Riko had managed to use that little stamina she had left to dash the extra few steps towards the two and, between pants, she told them, "Hey... You, Chika... Mari had told me... that we need to..."

The other two tilted their heads with a confused smile.

"Make Yoshiko... fall for Hanamaru." She finished.

Chika and You then wore blank faces and stayed silent for a while.

"Eh? Come again?" Chika asked.

"Not now, we need to get to class before we are all _actually_ late!" You told them all before running off with both Chika and Riko tailing after her.

... _YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

As Hanamaru was sat in class, waiting for break to come by, she went over the pickup line in her head yet again. Rather than calm her nerves (because Mari came up with this one), it did nothing but intensify them and cause a shade of pink to creep up onto her cheeks.

Embarrassed, she put her face into her hands and let out a groan in her mind. She had rejected the pickup line several hundred times in the morning but Mari had been very persuasive. Not to mention, even Kanan and Dia gave it an ok. Ruby offered nothing more than a 'GanbaRuby!'

This was going to go terribly wrong, she couldn't help but think.

This time, the bell had decided to go when she least wanted it. It was break time. The time when she would say this pickup line.

Why did it feel as if she was about to confess? Not that she had feelings for Yoshiko or anything! She didn't. Mari's laughter then echoed in her mind and she frowned. She Didn't!

Hanamaru made her way, ever so slowly to Yoshiko. However, since she was so slow, a certain red haired spy decided to push the poor girl into the fallen angel and shout, "GANBARUBY!"

Ruby then rushed to the other side of the classroom, as to not be seen by the other two idols.

"Oof!"

Hanamaru quickly jumped away and waved her hands in the air frantically as she shouted with a sudden blush on her face, "S-sorry! Yoha- Yoshiko! Someone pushed me, zura!"

DAMMIT! She nearly called her Yohane! She hoped that Yoshiko didn't notice... aaaand that big smirk on her face told her otherwise.

"Zuramaru, you almost called me Yohane!" She was extremely smug about that.

"N-No I didn't!" Hanamaru denied before attempting to change the subject entirely. She still had to say that pickup line after all. She remembered what the third years had told her. Confidence. She had to have confidence and, according to Mari, she had to have lots of it.

" _If you find it hard to be confident, then you can just think of it as acting. Like it's all fake and, from what you've told us, it apparently is so it shouldn't be so hard."_ Kanan had suggested at the time.

She tried not to think about Mari's reply to that, however, she couldn't help but let it pop into her head.

" _But what if it isn't fake. Her feelings_ are _real after all."_

Everyone seemed so confident that Hanamaru felt some sort of... _romance_ towards Yoshiko. She didn't...

She calmed her racing heart and tried her best to get into character.

"Would you mind taking off all your clothes." She asked seriously, allowing her voice to go a little bit deeper for effect.

She had to admit, she was proud of herself for not stuttering. But Yoshiko's reaction made her heart beat in a wild frenzy.

The fallen angel almost fell out of her chair as she let out a sudden cute squeak. Hanamaru didn't even know she could squeak that high! As well as that, a blush had taken over her face as her eyes widened in shock at Hanamaru's boldness.

Hanamaru wanted to smile, but instead, to keep up her persona, she grinned with an almost predatory gaze fixated on the other girl.

"Eh?! W-why!?" Yoshiko had managed to squeak out before coughing and saying in a voice a little bit higher than normal, "W-we're in class!"

Hanamaru decided now would be a good time to drop this confident persona of hers as she let that bright smile from earlier overtake her face and replied, "I was just curious to how angels hide their wings, zura."

It went silent for a couple of seconds as Yoshiko absorbed this information and, as she did, the blush faded into a faint tint and she calmed down.

She then told her, "A fallen angel, like myself, would only use the most sensible method of concealing their wings."

Hanamaru considered herself lucky with getting away with calling Yohane an angel again. Yoshiko! She meant Yoshiko!

Yoshiko then pulled her signature pose and added, "We use invisibility magic!"

"Invisibility magic?" Hanamaru echoed, curious even though she knew it was fake.

_...YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

The trio of second years had decided to stop Yoshiko at lunch.

"Hey, Yoshiko! Wanna play truth or dare with us?!" Chika yelled out in excitement.

The others had business to attend to (mainly probe Hanamaru in giving out every last detail about the pickup line) so that just left the second years and Yoshiko and that gave them the perfect opportunity to help Mari and, quite possibly, Hanamaru too. That is, if Hanamaru was involved. If not, then Riko would feel guilty following Mari's orders and, of course, getting the other two involved.

Yoshiko hastily agreed, saying something like how fallen angel Yohane never backs away from a challenge or something of the sort.

And so, the four idols found themselves sitting in the clubroom at the table. Of course this was a real game of truth or dare, they were all going to be fair and pick dare every once in a while and of course giving each other harsh truths.

"Alright, Riko, Truth or dare?" Chika asked, leaning towards Riko with a serious expression present on her face.

Riko fidgeted in her seat as Chika was making her nervous. She had never seen the excitable girl so serious before! It was rather scary.

Thinking that she had a really good dare in mind, Riko decided to go with the safe option, "T-Truth."

Chika immediately had a reply, "Do you have a crush?"

She was probably leading the game into the right direction, but Riko couldn't help but blush. This game was very much real so she had to answer.

"Why would you ask something like that?" She decided to stall.

Chika frowned. She looked kind of scary.

"Do you?" She asked again.

Riko looked down at the table and replied in a quiet voice, "Y-yes..."

Chika immediately perked up along with the others then started asking a lot of questions.

"Really? What are they like? Who is it? Oh! Should we help you two get together?"

Riko, with a blush that was as dark as her hair, then yelled out, "Alright! My turn!"

As the game went on a couple of rounds, many truths were asked such as random would you rather questions to general questions. Many dares were done as well such as Riko having to sing and dance to μ's _Snow Halation_ in the corridor of the school, You having to wear a costume picked by the three others and walk around school grounds in that costume, Chika having to walk up and down the corridor then back to the clubroom and she would have to say 'I poop coins' to every person she saw on her journey.

Then finally, it was time to drop the big question.

You turned to Yoshiko and asked, "Yoshiko-"

"It's YOHANE!"

You didn't seem fazed by this as she just continued, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Came Yoshiko's confident reply.

You didn't waist any time in giving her the question, "Would you ever consider going out with Hanamaru?"

Yoshiko froze and as a blush rose to her cheeks she yelled out, "W-what made you ask _that_ all of a sudden?!"

Chika seemed to take her embarrassment the wrong way as she said, "Oh! So you would go out with her?"

The blush deepened as Yoshiko shook her head. She had never thought about _dating_ her childhood friend! She was perfectly happy with their relationship as how it is!

Taking her head shake as an answer, Riko decided to add, "Really? Because I've noticed that you seem to really like her... You are quite attached to her after all."

So maybe this was a little lie, but it did have the effects Riko and the others wanted.

"You _do_ like her, right?" You then asked and, as if to elaborate, she added, "As in, you quite possibly have a crush on her? Even if it may be small?"

Yoshiko had never thought about Hanamaru like that... at least, she thought she did. No, she didn't like Hanamaru like _that!_ The second years were just trying to get into her head!

Yoshiko stood up and, as calmly as she could she told the trio, "Thank you for including me in this game of yours, but I think I'll head to class now."

Once Yoshiko left the clubroom, The three immediately began their discussion.

"You think we completed our mission?" Chika asked.

"Not quite yet." Riko replied.

"Yeah, she's clearly in denial right now." You added.

"Then we shall report back to Boss Mari!" Chika cheered. __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second years have now joined the squad!! Everyone's involved now!! XD  
> And that pickup line was a half success, if I do say so myself XD   
> Hanamaru's still confused and Yoshiko's begining to get confused *cue 'oooOOOooo's*   
> Oh, and use your imaginations for Riko's crush. I, myself, have no idea who it is XD (and isn't likely to reveal or do anything with it in future chapters anyway.)


	9. Hotness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since it's finally the start of the weekend, Mari has evil plans for Aqours, mainly YohaMaru.   
> Also, Ruby becomes YohaMaru's biggest fan.  
> Hanamaru tries another pickup line.  
> And the second years try their mission again.  
> Will progress be made?

After school that day, the YohaMaru Squad all got together in the clubroom to discuss their situation. They had previously excused Yoshiko to go home after telling her that club practice was cancelled because of 'bad weather'. Little to be said, the fallen angel went home and there was no bad weather.

"So have you guys done any **Shiny** progress with Yoshiko?" Mari asked, sitting at the head of the table with her hands under her chin like some boss of a top secret organisation (which she kind of was).

"We have! We played truth or dare with her and asked her whether or not she would go out with Hanamaru!" Chika yelled out enthusiastically.

Hanamaru tensed up as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as noticed by Ruby who was sat next to her.

"And while we don't know her answer, she was clearly conflicted about it. So we have come to the conclusion that she is in denial." Riko added.

"She was blushing and stammering a lot too." You mentioned.

_So blushing and stammering is a sign that you like them?_ Hanamaru wondered as she had been doing those things quite a lot lately. _Or maybe these people are just crazy, zura._

But... The possibility of Yoshiko liking her...

Ah! It all feels surreal!

"Is this a dream?" Hanamaru questioned quietly aloud.

Ruby, being the only one to hear that, asked, "If it is then would it be a good dream or a bad dream?"

Hanamaru put her head on the table and stretched out her arms while answering, "I don't knoooooww..."

At that point, Ruby had turned to the readers and, giving them a thumbs up she said reassuringly, "YohaMaru Confirmed!"

Hanamaru looked back up at Ruby and questioned, "Who are you talking too, zura?"

Ignoring the question, Ruby turned back to the other girl and put the subject back on track by saying "So... Yoshiko loves you."

Hanamaru let out a small squeak as Ruby used the powerful word _love_. Her face also blew up in a heavy blush as she found that the phrase echoed in her mind over and over.

"N-no she doesn't, zura!" Hanamaru uselessly denied when really, she honestly didn't know.

Ignoring this statement, Ruby continued with, "And you love her."

Hanamaru definitely knew that was tru- False! It was false!

_I don't think my brain is working properly today..._ Hanamaru thought.

"I-I don't!" She told Ruby. She's been telling everyone, but no one seemed to listen.

Ruby's face then turned deadly serious, it was scary that she could even pull this off and look absolutely intimidating as well, and she said, "Hanamaru, after you say your pickup line, you are to excuse yourself from Yoshiko and come see me."

She paused to let that sink in then she added, "I'll need to educate you on your feelings."

Hanamaru was about to protest when Mari turned to her and interrupted her chance of doing so by saying, " **Alright** , Hanamaru, you are to use the next pickup line on the list."

"But... you've made me use the fifth one, which one's next, zura?" Hanamaru asked out of confusion as she had taken out her list of six pickup lines and unfolded it.

Her eyes caught glimpses of the pickup lines and as she saw a particular dirty one, she couldn't help her mind going haywire. She shook her head of the thoughts and gave the list to Mari.

"Hm... Try the fourth one." Mari ordered almost immediately and gave Hanamaru the paper back.

Hanamaru read the fourth pick up line and sighed in relief. It wasn't as bad as the one she could've chosen.

However the next day was Saturday, the start of the weekend. So what exactly did Mari have in mind?

... _YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

Something suspicious was going on, Yoshiko noted as she looked out her window. She was pretty sure no 'bad weather' was going to come so why exactly did they make that excuse?

Yoshiko, walking over to her bed and sitting down on it, decided to just let it go. They probably just wanted a day off because they were too lazy to practice (and come up with a better excuse).

But, looking back on the day, one moment stood out in particular for her. The end of the truth or dare game. Hanamaru had been stalking her thoughts for the next few hours following that and she had suddenly found herself wondering... what if she actually went out with-

Yoshiko shook her head vigorously and began to roll around on her bed clutching her head.

_I don't like her like that! I don't like her like that! I don't like her like that!_

Maybe if she said that enough, she would stop having all these confusing and embarrassing thoughts?

_...YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

The next morning, Mari had sent out a group text telling everyone that they're going to a waterpark.

Ruby had to tell Hanamaru in person as the girl didn't have a phone like any other normal teen their age. And at precisely 9.00am the whole group had arrived at the waterpark in one of Mari's fancy Limos (She was sad not to use the helicopter, but the others had insisted to use a four wheeled transport).

Mari had a devious plan because waterparks meant swimsuits and maybe Hanamaru was too innocent too understand, but she would have to see Yoshiko in a swimsuit, a bikini, very little clothing. As well as vice versa. This devious plan of hers would surely get the both of them blushing! She made sure to remind everyone to give the two a push as well as leave them alone with each other most of the time.

In the changing rooms, The others had made sure that Yoshiko and Hanamaru would get changed next to each other (and the rest of the group tried to stay as far away from them as possible, without looking too suspicious).

Hanamaru couldn't help but glance at Yoshiko and sometimes, only sometimes, she would catch the fallen angel looking at her before quickly looking away with a blush. Now when exactly did Mari expect her to tell Yoshiko the pickup line? Hanamaru wondered.

As soon as the group had finished changing, they had shown off all their new swimsuits to each other. Ruby had caught Hanamaru maybe looking at Yoshiko's a little too long, or maybe, her devious little mind thought, she was looking at something else rather than the swimsuit?

Mari nudged both Kanan and Dia's bare sides as she saw Yoshiko staring at Hanamaru and something told her that it wasn't the swimsuit that had caught her interest.

"Stop that..." Kanan said, attempting to push away Mari's arm.

"Y-yeah! It looks amazing!" Yoshiko told Hanamaru as she did yet another turn to show of her yellow patterned bikini. Mari noticed a small blush on Yoshiko's cheeks and further nudged Kanan and Dia's sides.

"Mari. Please stop." Dia said firmly.

"R-really! I'm so glad!" Hanamaru had replied with a slight blush of her own. Mari noticed the blush and as she went to nudge Kanan and Dia's sides one again, Dia growled out, "Don't. You. Dare."

_...YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

They walked out to of the changing rooms and immediately saw a large- no _massive_ – empty pool with lots of waterslides.

Hanamaru's eyes sparkled as she took in the sight and said, "This is the future, zura!"

"You've never been to a waterpark before?" Yoshiko asked her however before the other girl could answer, Mari shouted, "ALRIGHT GUYS! I RENTED OUT THIS ENTIRE PARK FOR US FOR THE WHOLE DAY! We get this park all to ourselves, so feel free to do anything you want." She shot a suggestive wink towards Hanamaru then immediately rushed off, dragging Dia and Kanan with her.

"Guys! Let's race!" She said as she dragged them off.

You and Chika had rushed after them, wanting to race too and Riko walked in their direction, preferring just to referee the match. Ruby was no where to be seen and Hanamaru was sure she didn't see the girl go in the same direction as the others...

Oh, they were all alone, Hanamaru realised as Yoshiko showed no interest in following the others.

Yoshiko turned to Hanamaru and pulling her signature pose, she said in a deep voice, "Ku, ku, ku, Since Yohane's little demon, Zuramaru, has never been to a waterpark before, I'll act as a sort of tour guide and introduce you to the wonders of a waterpark."

Unfazed by this persona of hers, Hanamaru simply smiled and said, "Thank you, zura!"

Yoshiko could have sworn that her heart skipped a beat.

They were soon at the very top of the tallest waterslide.

"Wow! This is an amazing view!" Hanamaru gushed, looking at the scenery of the outdoor waterpark. There were plenty of pretty flowers lining the park and even some trees. Also the sky was so beautiful, even though Hanamaru had already seen it more than a hundred times.

She then made the mistake of looking down and muttered under her breath, "But It's kind of frightening. Being this high, zura."

Yoshiko was already sat on the slide, just raring to go, but, upon hearing Hanamaru say this, she turned back and offered, "You can always sit on my lap."

But upon realising what she said, she quickly explained with a growing blush, "B-because y-you said it w-was scary!"

Hanamaru smiled as she turned to Yoshiko. _Cute._ She couldn't help but think and as she realised what she had thought, a small blush unconsciously rose to her cheeks.

"Sure." She replied, walking over to the entrance of the slide and, as the fallen angel moved over to make room for Hanamaru to be able to manoeuvre onto her lap. Hanamaru did just that, but ended up in a position different to what Yoshiko was thinking of.

Hanamaru was sat on Yoshiko's lap facing _her_. The close proximity did nothing to calm either girl's hearts and blushes either.

"W-why aren't you facing forwards?" Yoshiko asked as she desperately wished for her heart beat to calm down.

"So I can hug you tightly on the way down, zura." Hanamaru replied simply managing not to stutter.

"R-right." Yoshiko replied and with a sudden determined expression, she then said, "Let's do this then!"

Elsewhere, Ruby was hiding behind a prop bush and watched with a wide smile as she saw Yoshiko and Hanamaru slide down the tallest waterslide with Hanamaru on top of the fallen angel, each hugging the other very tightly. She snapped a photo of them, zooming in on them as she was quite far away.

"GanbaRuby, guys!" She said, even though she knew they couldn't hear her.

...

The two were still hugging even as they resurfaced for air.

"That was so fun! Zura!" Hanamaru gushed and the two smiled at each other before realising just how close they were. They quickly jumped away from each other with a blush.

"Ah, should we get a drink? I'm suddenly thirsty." Yoshiko asked, advoiding eye contact.

"Yes, yes! It's really hot today right? It's good to stay hydrated on days like this, zura" Hanamaru agreed. It was unclear as to whether the hotness she felt was just the weather or from her embarrassed blush heating up her cheeks.

Ah, she still had to do that pick up line! This was as good as a time to do it and then she would have to go meet Ruby. Come to think of it, where did she go?

The walk to the vending machines was done in silence as the previous embarrassment had yet to fade. Hanamaru was busy, however, with gathering up her courage to say this pickup line. Why did it seem like the pick up lines get more and more difficult to say? Granted, this one wasn't as bad as the last one. But the thought of saying it did nothing to calm her racing heart.

As they finally arrived at the vending machines and both gotten a drink each, they went back over to the pool and sat down by the edge, putting their feet into the water and drinking their drinks.

As soon as Yoshiko took a sip of her drink, she squeaked upon feeling the coldness of the liquid in her mouth.

"Cold!" She yelled out, flinching.

Hanamaru giggled and, gaining an evil idea, she pressed her own drink can to Yoshiko's face, miraculously without her knowing until the metallic coldness of the can touched her skin. She jumped away with another squeak then frowned at Hanamaru.

"Zuramaru!" Yoshiko yelled out. "That was cold!"

Hanamaru giggled yet again as she replied, "I know. That's why I've done it, zura"

Hanamaru then stated casually, "You know, I always thought that the source of Hell's hotness was fire."

Yoshiko tilted her head in confusion as she asked, "Isn't it?"

Hanamaru's smile faded as she inched closer and leaned in close to Yoshiko's face.

"I was wrong. It was you." She said in a suggestive tone.

The fallen angel's face turned several shades darker at the sudden close proximity their faces had become. It didn't help her rapidly increasing heartbeat that Hanamaru sounded so-

_No! Bad, Yohane! Don't think like that! Hanamaru would never-_

Mid-thought, Yoshiko decided to crack out her fallen angel persona as a boost of confidence because she really needed it at that moment and say, "Ku, Ku, Ku! Fallen angel Yohane has visited hell from time to time, yes."

She frantically thought of something to add to that but in her silence, Hanamaru answered instead, "Hm. Maybe in one of those visits, you've made hell hotter. But that doesn't matter."

Hanamaru inched closer so that their noses were practically touching.

"I-it doesn't?" Yoshiko asked lamely as her mind went blank.

Hanamaru realised how _close_ she had gotten to the other girl and quickly pulled her face back to a reasonable distance and with a blush on her cheeks, she said, "Geez, I think I'll need another ice cold drink with this weather, zura."

"Yeah..." Came Yoshiko's disappointed reply.

The awkward silence that followed was broken when a certain redhead came up behind them and asked, "Hey, Yoshiko! You don't mind if I borrow Hanamaru for a second do you?"

Without giving either girls any time to answer, she grabbed hold of Hanamaru's arm and began to drag her off shouting behind her shoulder, "Great. Thanks. See you!"

_...YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

Ruby led Hanamaru to a secluded spot in the waterpark. A spot where she was _sure_ no one would come by.

"Alright. Now what was _that_?" Ruby asked gesturing to the direction where they left Yoshiko.

Hanamaru's cheeks tinted a light shade of pink as she recalled the closeness she was with Yoshiko. She was so close, she could see all the detail in her eyes. They were not just pink, but several shades of pinks and some lighter purple-pinks. They reminded her of love, not that she loved her or anything... right?

"I did the pick up line as Mari had asked, zura." Hanamaru replied simply and calmly.

"I know that. But you looked like you were about to kiss her!" Ruby pressed on, wanting to know of all the exciting details.

"I don't know _what_ I was about to do!" Hanamaru shouted out, putting her hands over her face in embarrassment. Was she really about to kiss her? But she didn't like her like that... Man, this was so confusing!

"Alright then! Lets start with the basics!" Ruby dropped the subject of the 'almost kiss', much to Hanamaru's relief, and started with her teachings on love.

"Does your heart start to pound furiously when you're around her?" Ruby asked, seeing Hanamaru's blush through the slight cracks of the other girl's fingers.

"Y-yeah... sometimes..."

"Do you find yourself staring at her a lot?" Ruby then asked after pulling out a piece of paper and ticking something off her list.

"I-I don't stare!" Hanamaru tried to deny, finally tearing her hands away from her face to give Ruby a frown.

"I've seen those looks you gave her in the changing rooms." Ruby ignored Hanamaru's protests and ticked the next item on her list.

"Do you always think about her?" Ruby asked.

"N-no!" Hanamaru replied and upon seeing Ruby's eyebrow raise, she added, looking of to the side, "Not always anyway, zura..."

Ruby ticked the sheet again then asked, "Just as I thought. Do you want her to be happy."

Hanamaru was now looking at the floor, suddenly finding it very interesting, as she answered with, "Well, yeah. But I want everyone in Aqours to be happy..."

Ruby ticked the sheet.

"Have you been stressed lately. Hang on, yeah you have. You've been stressing over the pickup line for _Yoshiko_."

Ruby ticked the sheet without Hanamaru's input on the matter.

"Do you get sweatier? Like sweaty palms and such?" Ruby then asked, looking up from the sheet to hear Hanamaru's reply.

"Well... yeah, my hands do get sweaty, zura... but that's only because I get nervous doing the pick up lines, zura!"

Ruby ticked the sheet.

"Oh, and last but not least, do you love her quirks?" Ruby questioned.

Hanamaru tilted her head in slight confusion.

"Quirks?" she echoed.

Ruby elaborated with, "Do you adore Yohane?"

Hanamaru didn't know the answer to this.

"Don't lie. I know you accidentally call her Yohane sometimes." Ruby told her as she placed a tick anyway on the paper.

"Th-that doesn't mean anything..." Hanamaru said uselessly.

Ruby ignored the statement and said, "Since you have a tick by all the things in this list, you definitely love her."

Hanamaru's face darkened.

"In any case, we should probably head back. We need to notify the second years to launch their **special attack** on Yoshiko... whatever that means..." Ruby then said.

It was clear to Hanamaru that Mari had come up with that name. Although she can't quite say that she new what it meant either.

The two then proceeded to make their way back to the others.

_...YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

Chika, Riko and You were looking around for Yoshiko.

"I wonder where she could be?" Chika asked, swinging her arms back and forth as she walked.

"I don't know..." You replied.

"So, What's the plan this time?" Riko decided to pipe up.

Chika smirked. "We make a bet with her."

As if on cue, Yoshiko came in sight and Chika ran the remainder of the way, making the other two run after her.

"Yoshiko! Yoshiko!" Chika called out, waving her arms in the air.

Yoshiko wasn't quite ready to face them alone after what happened last time, but she didn't run away (knowing Chika, she probably would just chase after her anyway). She turned to them and stood up from the edge of the pool (she never left the spot where she and Hanamaru were).

"W-what do you guys want?" Yoshiko asked cautiously and paused for a second before adding, "Don't tell me you want to ask about Zuramaru again?"

"Nope! Well kind of. We want to make a bet!" Chika announced excitedly.

"A bet?" Yoshiko couldn't help but ask.

This time it was You who answered, "Yeah. We'll race, me and you, and whoever wins gets to ask anything off the other person."

Yoshiko frowned, "You're planning to ask about Zuramaru aren't you?"

"Maybe. But you can also ask us to stop with that if you win!" You replied.

Riko couldn't believe she was going to say this, but she added, "I thought Yohane never backed down from a challenge."

That did the trick.

Yoshiko then got into character, pulling her signature pose and saying, "Ku, Ku, Ku, You're right! Fallen angel Yohane NEVER backs down from a challenge!"

"So you'll race me?" You asked.

Yoshiko nodded, "Of course Yohane will partake in this thing you mortals call a 'race'."

The two got into position and, as Riko counted down from three, You whispered to Yoshiko, "Hanamaru would make a great cheerleader right? She's got the body for it."

As soon as Riko got to one, You jumped into the pool and sped off, leaving Yoshiko a blushing mess.

_Hanamaru in an outfit like that?_ A picture popped up in her mind and she shook it away. Now was most definitely _not_ the time for that! She had a race to win. She quickly jumped in the pool and tried her best to catch up, but You had already made it to the other side and beginning to come back.

By the time Yoshiko had made it to the other side of the pool, You had already won and the other two were congratulating her. Did Yoshiko even have a chance in the first place?

As soon as Yoshiko had gotten back out of the pool, the others had their full attention on her.

"So... you get to ask me something?" Yoshiko asked, looking at the ground rather than the second years.

Riko nodded and turned to the other two as if they were communicating telepathically to find out which question to ask.

"So... have you been feeling strange around Hanamaru recently?" Riko asked. Yes, everyone noticed those looks Hanamaru and Yoshiko gave each other in the changing rooms.

Yoshiko knew it. She knew they wanted to ask her about Hanamaru again! Argh! Why did she even compete in the race in the first place!?

"N-No, of course not!" Yoshiko replied, crossing her arms.

Chika came close to her and poked her cheek saying, "Eh? Really? Then why are you blushing?"

Yoshiko uncrossed her arms and stomped her foot on the ground.

"I'm not blushing!"

That was a lie and she knew it. She can feel the heat of her cheeks and she was pretty sure it wasn't the weather.

"Oh. I did manage to get a little head start in the race by mentioning Cheerleader Hanamaru." You perked up.

"Ooooo! She liiiikes her!" Chika teased in a sing song voice, meanwhile still poking the fallen angel's cheeks.

"No I don't!" Yoshiko shouted.

"Wait... but she's your friend... you don't like her?" Chika asked, suddenly sad.

"Well yeah, I like her..."

"Oh! So you admit it!"

"Not like _that!"_

Honestly what was the trio planning to get out of this conversation?

"Hey! What would you do it Hanamaru kissed you?" You suddenly asked.

"Eehhh?!" Came Yoshiko's shocked reply as her face blew up in a dark blush.

She couldn't take much more of this so she did the only logical thing she could do right then. She ran.

_...YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

As Yoshiko had spent the rest of the trip advoiding the second years and the second years had reported back to Mari. It was soon time for them to leave.

"Yoshiko! Yoshiko! It's time to leave now!" Kanan called out.

"Calling her Yoshiko wont make her come out. Call her Yohane!" Mari said, pausing to turn to Hanamaru and say, "Hanamaru!"

Hanamaru blushed and let out a shocked sound. She looked at the rest of the group. They were all looking at her expectedly. She managed to gather her courage and put both hands on either side of her mouth to shout, "YO-HA-NE!"

Soon enough, Yoshiko had arrived at the group.

"Sorry I'm late, I just got a snack." Yoshiko said and as she saw most of the group almost bursting out into fits of laughter and a very embarrassed Hanamaru, she asked, "Is anything wrong?"

Mari shrugged. "Nope. Hanamaru just summoned her angel."

_Today was sure a wild day, zura._ Hanamaru thought. _I just hope Mari doesn't have any plans for tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah!! So much fluffy fluff fluff~!   
> These chapters seem to get longer and longer!  
> As soon as I thought about Ruby potentially breaking the fourth wall, I just HAD to write it!  
> Mari's so evil though, forcing YohaMaru to look at each other in swimsuits. XD   
> Do you think it registered in Yoshiko's mind that it was a pickup line? I kind of doubt it, but maybe she's slowly realising...   
> Haha, I wonder what will happen next?


	10. The Amusement Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqours goes to an amusement park! Hanamaru says more pickup lines and the second years stay away from Yoshiko for now.  
> Also an Omake which has NOTHING to do with the story (but still YohaMaru so enjoy.)

Yoshiko was confused. Not normal confusion, no. It was more of a... frustrating confusion, a little hard to explain and as she tried to make sense of it all, she clutched her head and let out a frustrated groan.

Why were the second years suddenly asking her about her feelings around Hanamaru? Wait... _did_ she feel strange whenever she was around Hanamaru?

Well... sure, her heart beats faster around her, her face may have felt warmer when Hanamaru's face started inching closer to the point where she could perfectly make out every little detail of her face and-

Grah! Why was she suddenly thinking of that moment! Nothing happened!

Not that she wanted anything to happen... right?

Darn it. It was all Chika, Riko and You's fault. They started putting ideas into her head, dammit.

At that moment her phone vibrated with the notification that she had received a text from Mari. Great. It's not another waterpark again is it? She wouldn't be able to stand seeing Hanamaru in another swimsuit with these ideas the second years had put into her head. She blushed at the thought.

She quickly checked the text, hoping for something to distract her thoughts about the waterpark.

' _Put on your best clothes! We're going to the amusement park!'_

The amusement park? Oh, right. There was a amusement park nearby. She's seen some advertisements around now and again.

She sighed. She might as well go.

... _YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru_...

Mari had arrived at Hanamaru's to personally give her the news and also to give her, her outfit for the day (that and the fact the other girl didn't have a phone.)

"Here's your **shiny** outfit for the day!" The blonde announced holding up a bag.

Once Hanamaru had changed into her outfit, she stepped into the main room in order to show Mari.

The outfit was a weird choice. It looked as if it was subtle cosplay and it probably was. It consisted of a plain white dress and, paired along with small white angel wings, the outfit looked fit for an angel.

"Why the wings, zura?" Hanamaru asked while twirling around.

"Because I figured a fallen angel would want her angel." Mari replied simply and Hanamaru knew exactly what she meant.

Before Hanamaru could say anything in return, Mari handed the girl a small folded piece of paper and said, "Today, I want you to ignore your pickup line list and use all of these ones instead. Since you're wearing an angel outfit now, It counts as angel pickup lines, right?"

Hanamaru looked at the outfit once again then replied, "I guess?"

She then unfolded the paper and saw a short list of 7 pickup lines. Was she really supposed to use _all_ of them today?

"Oh yeah, Dia wouldn't let me come up with any this time." Mari mentioned, which was a good sign as her pickup lines are usually dirty and Hanamaru definitely did _not_ want to say anything dirty to Yoshiko.

"I swear that girl looks up pickup lines in her spare time. She came up with a whole list of fifty!" The blonde exclaimed, throwing up her hands into the air.

 _Fifty?_ She could have been handed a list of _fifty_ pickup lines to say to the fallen angel?

"But Kanan and I had managed to chop it in half... many times..."

Mari then walked up to Hanamaru in the doorway and asked, "Should we go then?"

... _YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

When Mari and Hanamaru had arrived at the meeting spot, the others were already there (pestering Yoshiko) and once they walked up to them, everyone instantly marvelled Hanamaru's chosen outfit, most of them with smirks on their faces.

Chika nudged Yoshiko. Hard.

"A-Ah, Z-Zuramaru! Your outfit looks n-nice!" The fallen angel said.

Both of the two had slight blushes on their faces as Hanamaru replied, "Th-thank you. Mari bought me it."

Mari then piped up ecstatically, "Yeah! I got it at fifty percent off but when Hanamaru comes to your house tonight, they'll be ONE HUNDRED percent off!"

This earned herself a karate chop to the head by Dia.

"In any case, Yoshiko, your outfit looks great too!" Kanan then said.

"It's YOHANE! YO-HA-NE!"

The fallen angel had worn a fallen angel outfit that looked like cosplay. Hanamaru couldn't quite believe that in the heat like this, she still wore something so dark.

Mari then nudged Hanamaru lightly.

"Uh, yeah..."

_Confidence, just have confidence, zura._

"There isn't a word in the dictionary to describe how beautiful you are." She said, flashing Yoshiko one of her sweetest smiles.

Yoshiko's blush darkened as she could have sworn her heart skipped a beat.

"I wanna play!" Chika yelled, running off with Riko, You, Ruby and Mari.

"I guess we should get going too." Kanan said and the of the group followed.

... _YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

Hanamaru didn't know when, or even how, but at some point the others had left her alone with Yoshiko to venture through the amusement park on their own.

It wasn't a bad thing, no. But she knew that this was their plan all along.

It was almost like a da-

_Don't think thoughts like that!_

Oh yeah, while she's at it, she might as well say that next pickup line.

"Hey, you know, I'd never play hide and seek with you." She said, as casually as possible.

"Hm? Why's that?" Yoshiko replied in confusion.

"Because someone like you is impossible to find." Hanamaru replied with a slight blush.

"I know Yohane is an expert hider, but it's not completely _impossible_ to find me..." Yoshiko stated, getting the wrong idea once more, almost making Hanamaru let out a frustrated groan.

"Never mind."

After a while of wondering around, they had decided to take a break from searching for the others.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Yoshiko turned to Hanamaru and asked.

"Eat." Hanamaru replied quickly and simply as her tummy let out a growl.

She let out a nervous laugh and explained, "I forgot to eat breakfast."

Yoshiko let out a laugh of her own and guided the other girl to some of the food stands and, once they ordered everything they wanted, they took a seat on one of the nearby benches and began to eat.

It's been a while since the last pickup line... maybe she should try another one? Since she also just wanted to get them all out of the way and just have fun with Yoshiko.

"You know what's beautiful?" She asked the fallen angel.

Yoshiko looked towards Hanamaru and answered with, "Hm?"

"The first word of that sentence."

Yoshiko looked at her in confusion. The first word of the sentence. The? No wait what about the other sentence... You? Wait her? Hanamaru was calling Yoshiko beautiful? Although that wouldn't be the first time the other girl had called her beautiful that day, Yoshiko still became flustered.

"Uh... thanks..." She said, scratching her cheek in embarrassment.

The two quickly finished their food and stood up from the bench to find something else to do as they were walking, Hanamaru felt her own hand brush against Yoshiko's for what must have been the billionth time. Annoyed, Hanamaru decided to use her next pickup line.

"H-hey, Yoshiko?"

Yoshiko turned to Hanamaru and said, "It's Yohane, but go on."

"Y-you're hand looks heavy. Should I hold it for you?" Hanamaru asked, gesturing towards the hand that kept brushing against her own.

"N-Nonsense. My hand isn't heavy at all." Yoshiko tried not to think about how Hanamaru had just offered to hold her hand.

Hanamaru puffed out her cheeks in frustration and grabbed Yoshiko's hand muttering, "Baka."

The two's cheeks matched in colour, A red blush, as they walked over to a couple of rides.

_...YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

Picking the first ride was a lot harder than expected. Yoshiko had caught Hanamaru looking at a cute cat plushie from the stands of one of the ring toss booths. Those things are normally rigged, but Yoshiko was convinced that she, a fallen angel, would be able to win this mortal's game!

She had tossed the first ring with no such luck and the second try was just as bad.

Now she had put all her hope on the third ring. She aimed precisely, or as precisely as she thought.

She was about to throw...

"You know, even though there's no stars in the sky, you're still shining like one." Came Hanamaru's low voice whispered in her ear.

Yoshiko yelped and threw, miraculously making her third attempt the worst one.

"Zuramaru!" She yelled at her childhood friend, who simply laughed.

"Geez, I was going to win you something..." Yoshiko muttered, barely audible.

"Hm?"

"Nothing, lets get to the next thing!"

And with that said, the two abandoned the (obviously rigged) ring toss game and ventured deeper into the amusement park before they came across a haunted house.

"Let's go in there, zura!" Hanamaru pointed towards the entrance of the Haunted House attraction. It looked like an abandoned house which was slowly crumbling to the ground and Yoshiko wasn't scared of this, so she instantly agreed.

Upon entering, she immediately regretted it. It was dark, just bright enough to make out the shadows of figures but too dark to actually make out anything more. There were lights along the walls but they were only bright enough to illuminate what's needed, such as that severed head hanging on the wall with realistic blood splattered along it.

Yoshiko let out a small squeak upon seeing it and immediately held onto Hanamaru's hand as an intimidating deep voice echoed throughout the house.

"You've made a mistake coming here." The voice was all over the place, at first going high to low all the while remaining as if it was a growl.

"You better run, or you'll be the next head on my wall." Then came laughter that Yoshiko could only describe as evil and immediately within that moment, music blasted through the halls. It was the kind of music that played during a chase scene in a horror music and it definitely made Yoshiko and Hanamaru want to run.

"D-Don't worry, Zuramaru! Fallen angel, Yohane will protect you from this weak mortal!" Yoshiko called out, dragging Hanamaru to where she thought was the exit.

It was clear that Yoshiko was more frightened than Hanamaru was, but Hanamaru went along with the protection thing anyway with a small giggle.

They soon entered a spacious room and the music came to a sudden halt. Hanamaru stood in place, admiring the detail put into the room as Yoshiko stood posed in defence, ready to attack anything and everything.

"Where aaaare you?" The voice echoed.

Yoshiko found a door but as she went to open it, she found that it was locked.

"You can't hide from me forever you know..."

Oh great. They're locked in a room with a killer or monster after their heads. Yoshiko panicked.

Hanamaru walked up to Yoshiko and smiled comfortingly, "Relax, Yoshiko. It's not real. It's just a ride for entertainment."

Yoshiko nodded with a gulp.

... _YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

"Ooo! They went inside Lover's Mansion!" A blonde said with binoculars over her eyes pointed towards the Haunted House attraction.

" _Lover's Mansion_?" Kanan echoed.

"Yeah, they call it that because there's this certain room in it where couples get trapped for a while." Mari explained, her gaze never leaving the Haunted House as she continued, "Because they normally get so scared, they end up kissing. Or they kiss anyway."

"Oh..."

... _YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

Yoshiko's face suddenly felt warmer as she realised that her back was pressed against the door and Hanamaru was _so_ close. It was almost as if they were going to-

_No! Of course not! Why would we do that?_

"I'm coming to get you!" The voice sang.

Yoshiko let out a yelp and attempted to move further back against the door.

"Yoshiko..." Hanamaru whispered in a soft tone.

"I-It's Yohane."

"Here. Let me..." Hanamaru then proceeded to hug the other girl.

It was awkward. Both girls felt their faces heat up to the colour of a tomato and it didn't help that they were _really_ pressed against each other as Yoshiko returned the hug, clutching onto Hanamaru with more force than necessary.

As soon as Yoshiko had calmed down, something clicked and the doors opened. Because Yoshiko was leaning against the door, she fell, dragging Hanamaru with her.

Yoshiko was now on the floor with Hanamaru on top of her. It was like something out of a manga.

Both stared into each others eyes, getting lost as Dia's first pick up line had suggested. Pink eyes shone into amber and vice versa. That is, until the voice sounded throughout the hallway making both girls jump out of their skins.

"Ahahahaha! Found you!"

Along with the voice, the two can suddenly hear footsteps running down the hall behind them.

"Zura, we should probably get going, huh?" Hanamaru asked and Yoshiko vigorously nodded.

As soon as Hanamaru had stood up from Yoshiko, the fallen angel got up and grabbed the other girl's hand to drag her down the corridor and out towards the exit.

"Grah! You may have escaped me this time, but next time you wont be as lucky!" the voice called out as the were finally met with the rays of light of the outside world.

They were panting. Heavily.

"Ah! We... finally... made it... out!" Yoshiko panted.

... _YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

Mari saw the two exit from the haunted house, both very clearly out of breath.

"Do you think they kissed yet?" She asked.

She felt someone karate chop her on the head and turned around to see Dia with a frown on her face.

"Are you guys going to just spy on YohaMaru all day or are you coming?" She asked.

Mari's eyes sparkled as she said, "Ah! You used the ship name we came up with!"

Kanan stood up and dragged Mari up then told her, "Let's go, Mari. Surely we all didn't go here just so we can spy on YohaMaru's date did we?"

"Sure. Sure. Let's go have some fun."

... _YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

"Haha! You were such a scaredy-cat! Zura!" Hanamaru laughed while Yoshiko crossed her arms with a puff and an embarrassed blush beginning to take form on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Yoshiko muttered before changing the subject entirely, "What do you want to do next then?"

Hanamaru pointed in the direction of a roller coaster, eyes gleaming.

 _Great. This is going to be a long day..._ Yoshiko thought as they ran to the roller coaster.

Throughout the day, they had managed to go on many rides and played many attractions (which Yoshiko never managed to win) until it was time for the park to close. They hadn't managed to find the others so Yoshiko sent a text to Mari.

Almost immediately she received a reply.

' _Ah, we went home! Oh, and Ruby says GanbaRuby!'_

Great. Just great.

"The others went home already." Yoshiko said bluntly to Hanamaru.

Hanamaru's face morphed into that of shock when she said, "Really? Zura? Why would they do that?"

 _They set us up, zura._ Hanamaru was almost mad at them. But she couldn't help but want to thank them as well. If it wasn't for them then she wouldn't have been able to go on a da-

_No, zura! It wasn't a date!_

"Should we go home then?" Yoshiko asked.

"Sure."

They both boarded the train and sat near the back with Yoshiko by the window. It was getting late, so a breeze swept through the train, making Yoshiko shiver a little as neither girl had actually brought jackets since the weather was so hot during the day.

Hanamaru then remembered that she had two more pickup lines to say.

"Yoshiko?"

"It's Y-Yohane!" Yoshiko shouted through her slight shivers.

"You look cold, want to use me as a blanket?" Hanamaru asked. She was cold too, so it only seemed logical that both girls should huddle together for warmth.

Both girls blushed.

"E-eh?!" Yoshiko screamed then, as she calmed down, she muttered, "Geez, Zuramaru, what are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting that we huddle together like penguins for warmth, zura!"

Yoshiko's gaze fell as she thought about it before looking Hanamaru in the eyes once more and saying a quick, "Alright."

As soon as she received the Ok, Hanamaru pounced on the other girl, enveloping her into a hug and snuggling into her shoulder. Yoshiko was tense. What was she supposed to do? And why was she so nervous?

She decided to lift a tense arm and wrap it around Hanamaru. Oh, damn she was warm!

Hanamaru then muttered very quietly, "Roses are red, my face is too, that only happens when I'm around you."

The very last pickup line Mari had told her to do for the day. It counted even if Yoshiko didn't hear it, right?

**And here's an Omake that no one asked for (which also has nothing to do with the story)**

**10.00pm ~ YohaMaru Chatroom**

_**Mari is online!** _

_**Chika is online!** _

**Mari changed the Chatroom name to** _**YohaMaru** _ **!**

**Mari:** Alright, Guys! From now on, changing the chatroom name is P r o h i b i t e d! Okay?

 **Chika** : Why'd ya put a space between the letters?

 **Mari:** To make it clear so that C e r t a i n P e o p l e don't end up changing it back.

 **Chika:** People like who? I don't see why people would N O T 100% support this decision.

 **Chika:** Oh, hey, I did the space thing too!

 **Mari:** Chika, *Puts hand on Chika's shoulder* they'll be haters in life.

_**Yoshiko is online!** _

**Yoshiko:** WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO THE GROUP NAME?!

 **Mari:** Well O B V I O U S L Y I changed it.

 **Yoshiko:** I know THAT! But why?!

 **Mari:** Because it's canon.

 **Chika:** Yeah!

 **Chika:** Wait... it is?

 **Mari:** In my world it is.

 **Yoshiko:** YOU'RE CRAZY!

 **Chika:** I 200% want to live in that world of yours, Mari.

 **Yoshiko:** YOU'RE B O T H CRAZY!

 **Mari:** Oooo!! Everyone's doing the space thing!

 **Mari:** But it also hurts me that someone from my OTP thinks of me like that...

 **Chika:** NOOOOO!!!!! MARIIII!

 **Yoshiko:** Chika, why are you screaming?

 **Chika:** MARI'S DYING!!!!!! SHE JUST COLLAPSED!!!!!!!

 **Yoshiko:** Hang on. Were the both of you texting each other while in the same room the entire time?

 **Chika:** Yeah, so what?

 **Chika:** Never mind about that! Mari's slowly slipping away!!

 **Chika:** Quick, Yoshiko, use your magical spell thingy and revive her!!

 **Yoshiko:** IT'S YOHANE!! Y O H A N E!!

 **Chika:** That doesn't matter. Right now, Mari's dying and we need you to...

 **Yoshiko:** What? What happened?

 **Chika:** She just died.

 **Chika:** Her last words were 'Do you think in heaven I'll be able to squeeze boobs as huge as Kanan's?'

 **Yoshiko:**... W h a t?

 **Chika** : Anyway, It's just me and you here now. Let's talk about YohaMaru.

 **Yoshiko:** No.

 **Chika:** YoshiMaru?

 **Yoshiko:** That's the same thing! So NO!

 **Mari:** Sup guys! I'm back from the dead.

 **Chika:** Mari!!!! You're back!!

 **Mari:** Yeah, the boobs in heaven weren't satisfying enough.

 **Mari:** And I heard my OTP. So spill.

 **Chika:** Anyone know how to summon Hanamaru? I wanna talk to Aqour's OTP together.

 **Mari:** Just say the word food.

_**Hanamaru is online!** _

**Hanamaru:** Hello!

 **Yoshiko:** ZURAMARU!!!! QUICKLY RUN BEFORE THEY GET YOU TOO!!!!

 **Hanamaru:** Zura?

 **Chika:** Aww! Yoshiko is being protective over her little ZuraBaby!

 **Mari:** Lmao!!! Z U R A B A B Y

 **Hanamaru:** What do you guys mean? Zura?

 **Mari:** Lol, Yoshiko, do you want to tell her?

 **Mari:** Yoshiko?

 **Chika:** Yoshiko.exe is not responding.

 **Mari:** gonna have ta check her files in a moment.

 **Chika:** Do you want to close Yoshiko.exe?

 

 **Chika:** Yes                            No

 **Hanamaru:**??

 **Mari:** Innocent Z U R A B A B Y

 **Yoshiko:** STOP CALLING HER THAT!!

 **Yoshiko:** ZURAMARU, RUN!!!!

_**Yoshiko is offline!** _

**Chika:** My OTP's gonna set sail soon!!

 **Hanamaru:** What's an OTP?

 **Mari:** YohaMaru.

 **Chika:** or YoshiMaru.

 **Hanamaru:** I still don't get it, Zura.

_**Ruby is online!** _

**Ruby:** Are we talking about YohaMaru?

 **Mari:** Y A S S S!!!!! When are we not?

 **Ruby:** I want in!

 **Mari:** Anybody's welcome.

 **Ruby:** Yay~! ^ω^

 **Hanamaru:** Wait, what's 'YohaMaru'?

 **Chika:** A SHIP NAME!!

 **Hanamaru:** Someone named their ship YohaMaru? Zura?

 **Ruby:** Something like that...

 **Mari:** It really sails.

 **Hanamaru:** Mari, what kind of ship doesn't sail, zura?

 **Mari:** Disgusting ones.

_**Yoshiko is online!** _

**Yoshiko:** Zuramaru! Run already!!!

 **Ruby:** No! Stay here! Both of you!!

 **Ruby:** We wanna talk about that live stream you guys did at 3am!!

 **Yoshiko:** Eh? You watched it?

 **Mari:** O F C O U R S E!!

 **Chika:** We always tune into YohaMaru A N Y T H I N G even at 3!!!

 **Ruby:** It was very disappointing...

 **Mari:** Yeah! Where was the kiss?!

 **Mari:** Yoshiko! You're part of G U I L T Y K I S S!!!! You should guilty kiss HER already!!! 

 **Hanamaru:** Oh... I think I get it now, zura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Omake was born of a desire to have all of aqours ship YohaMaru and YohaMaru doesn't like each other that way(?). Also, I just L O V E chatroom fics XD.  
> Anyway, sorry this chapter is a little late! >Δ<  
> Buuuut Hanamaru got to say more pickup lines! AND Mari got to say her own!  
> Fluffy fluff fluff too~!  
> YohaMaru, just get together already! I mean, do we really need another cute 5-6 chapters? Just kidding~! Of course we do~! 
> 
> Oh yeah! I was working on a drawing (which is the reason why I'm late - It took longer than I had expected.)  
> It's based on the scene in chapter two where Hanamaru hugs Yoshiko at her desk ^_^  
> You can view the image using this link if you want...  
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1UC0cV59IqucYpUmGcG8nTutYEwL5LKuT/view?usp=drivesdk


	11. Fire and Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YohaMaru Squad decides to have a meeting to think of ways to make YohaMaru canon.  
> And more pickup lines.

As the next day was a school day, Mari quickly gathered the YohaMaru Squad for a meeting after they were finished with their final game for the day at the amusement park.

Now the seven girls were all sat in random spots in Chika's room, the go-to meeting spot for most of their out of school idol activities such as coming up with song lyrics. For this particular meeting, however, Mari had called them here for one reason...

" **Alright!** Let's come up with ideas to make YohaMaru finally kiss!" Mari announced, clapping her hands once before adding, "I'm getting kind of sick of seeing those two act all lovey-dovey and not making a _single_ move."

"They seem to be getting more and more confused the more we suggest things to them. Maybe we should just keep doing that?" Chika suggested, although it was not good enough for Mari as she shook her head.

"We need to do something amazing... big and **shiny**!" Mari told them.

"Well... we _did_ play truth or dare that one time..." You said, attempting to come up with any sorts of idea.

"Yeah, back in chapter eight!" Ruby exclaimed, confusing everybody in the room.

Mari immediately perked up with a grin, ignoring what Ruby had said to say, "That's it! Aqours will have a Truth or Dare tournament tomorrow! We can dare YohaMaru as much as we like then!"

"But how does that make it different to the other truth or dare game?" Ruby asked, as they were suggesting to reuse an idea. Recycling.

"Because ALL of Aqours will be there! With seven devious minds we'll be able to push YohaMaru much more!" As Ruby seemed satisfied with this, Mari added, "Place your bets! Who do you think is going to confess first? I think Yoshiko."

"Why would you think Yoshiko? Hanamaru's clearly going to be the first one to come to terms with her feelings." Kanan asked.

"We'll yeah, but I think Yoshiko's more the type to actually _do_ something about them than Hanamaru." Mari responded.

"Hanamaru is definitely more confident out of the two." Chika joined in and as she felt both pairs of eyes on her, she elaborated, "I mean, you did say how she managed to say all those pickup lines and she's saying some more today!"

Dia coughed, gaining the attention, "Can we just get back to business already?"

... _YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

Hanamaru took a glance at her pickup line list as she got ready for school. Most were crossed out by now, leaving five left. She was supposed to leave the two dirtier ones for last and she had found that the closer she got to having to say them, the more nervous she became.

Luckily, that was in three pickup lines. Well, not exactly _lucky_ , but she had approximately three days to prepare.

She quickly headed outside to make her way to school after picking up the pickup line list that she had well and truly remembered by now due to reading it so much.

... _YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

Hanamaru entered the clubroom and found Mari sitting at the table alone.

"Ah, you're here." She said in a deep voice, stroking a plushie on the table as if she were some sort of villain.

"Uh... yeah, zura." Hanamaru cautiously sat down in front of the blonde.

"Now let's get down to business. Do you have the money?" Mari said deeply with a frown, stroking the plushie in repetitive movements.

"What money?"

Mari slammed her hand onto the table beside the plushie, making Hanamaru jump, and yelled, "THE MONEY YOU OWE ME, DAMMIT!"

Hanamaru was scared.

Especially when Mari decided to smile brightly and clasp her hands together.

"That was so much fun! It was just like being in a movie!" the blonde gushed.

Hanamaru was beyond confused as Mari pulled out a slip if paper.

"Anyway, from your list I'm going to need you to say these two pickup lines."

Mari passed the slip over to Hanamaru and as she opened it and read, her eyes widened in shock. Mari wanted to speed things up didn't she?

"Oh, and also, Aqours is holding a gigantic Truth or Dare game tomorrow. I would have told you to say all pickup lines today, but since tomorrow will probably be torture with all the dares, I decided to give you an extra day to prepare!" Mari explained.

And now she had two days to prepare.

... _YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

As soon as Hanamaru was able to talk to Yoshiko, which was during Break, she walked over to her desk and asked, "Hey, Yoshiko, are we in Hell, zura, because your touch is setting me on fire."

Yoshiko looked at Hanamaru with a blank face and said, "No, I believe we're in class."

Hanamaru then whispered shyly, "You also seem to warm my heart, zura."

Yoshiko blushed, but didn't say anything further. She must have been hearing things right?

As Lunch time came, Hanamaru didn't get to say the next pickup line as Yoshiko was pulled out of the classroom by Ruby who had a certain list in her hand.

Hanamaru raised an eyebrow. Just what was Ruby and Yoshiko doing?

... _YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

Due to still having to say that last pickup line, Hanamaru walked up to Yoshiko in a hurry and took a picture of her with Mari's phone (as she didn't own one herself). It took her a while to get used to the controls, but she was able to do it fluently enough so that in one quick motion, she had managed to take a picture of the fallen angel.

"What was that for?" Yoshiko asked, forgetting that Hanamaru didn't own a phone.

"Oh, I just took it to prove to everyone that angels exist, Zura" The other girl replied simply.

Before the fallen angel could open her mouth to reply with the densest reply ever, Hanamaru leaned in close, looking directly into Yoshiko's beautiful pink eyes with narrowed, suggestive amber eyes of her own.

"And also to show Santa _exactly_ what I want for Christmas." She said in a low voice which sent shivers down Yoshiko's spine.

Yoshiko gulped and blushed from the sudden closeness and said her reply, "You want a picture of me for Christmas?"

Hanamaru surprised even herself when she replied, "Zura, but wouldn't the real thing be so much better?"

She blushed and stood back up straight.

"zura, uh, yeah, I've got to get home now. See you, zura!" She excused herself then ran off, leaving the fallen angel confused.

... _YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

That night, Aqours were able to compile a list, even go as far as to search all over the internet, of all sorts of dares to ask each other for the big tournament happening tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After such long chapters, we've retreated to a shorter one. (Which I feel like was just a gigantic advertisement for the next chapter...)  
> Ruby broke the fourth wall again...  
> And more fluffy fluff fluff~! I think...  
> Hanamaru is getting more daring with those pickup lines~
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAY, if you have any dares to dare ANY member of Aqours, plese do tell. I'll try my best into writing every single dare!  
> (I can't come up with all the dares by myself.)  
> Or any truths. Truths would be helpful too.   
> (Nothing too obvious for YohaMaru though)


	12. THE ULTIMATE TRUTH OR DARE TOURNAMENT!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- A MASSIVE truth or dare tornament happens.  
> \- Ruby breaks the fourth wall again  
> \- YohaMaru goodness  
> \- And more of that YohaMaru Chatroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mari: Timewasters, aren't you forgetting something?
> 
> Timewasters: *doodling a YohaMaru kiss and smiling like an idiot* hm?
> 
> Mari: Oh, I don't know. Maybe something linked to that little thing you're drawing?
> 
> Timewasters: Cute right? *lifts up drawing for Mari to see*
> 
> (The drawing:  https://www.deviantart.com/timewastersophdraws/art/YohaMaru-Kiss-Love-Live-761806985)
> 
> Mari: *Squeals* Ruby, Get here! Author just drew a cute YohaMaru kiss!!
> 
> Ruby: *rushes in* YohaMaru? Is the chapter finally here??
> 
> Timewasters: Chapter? What chapter?
> 
> Ruby: The one where you got EVERYONE hyped up for a MASSIVE truth or dare tournament!!
> 
> Timewasters: Huh? 
> 
> Ruby: DON'T TELL ME YOU ACTUALLY FORGOT???
> 
> Mari: *Karate chops Author's head* WE NEED OUR DAILY DOSE OF YOHAMARU SO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER OF PICKUP LINES ALREADY!!!
> 
> Timewasters: Pickup... lines... *suddenly remembers* AW SHOOT SHOOT SHOOT!!!!! I WAS BUSY DRAWING AND TOOK A LITTLE BREAK FROM WRITING THAT I ACTUALLY FORGOT ABOUT IT!!! *rushes about*
> 
> Ruby: She's hopeless...
> 
> Mari: We're not gonna forgive her for this, right?
> 
> Ruby: Well... that YohaMaru drawing was pretty cute... plus I hear that she's been writing more of that 'YohaMaru Chatroom' thing.
> 
> Mari: She better attach that to the end of the chapter.
> 
> Timewasters: *opens a dusty box and coughs* Man, how long has this been in here? *lifts up the phone with the chapter on it.*
> 
> Mari: THERE'S NO TIME FOR CHAT!! WRITE!!!
> 
> Ruby: While we look at all your YohaMaru drawings... 
> 
> Timewasters: Fine fine! *looks towards the reader* Enjoy~!

“Alright!” The energetic blonde host called out, jumping up from her seat to address the rest of the group. 

“As you all know, today we’re doing a truth or dare game! But not just any game, no. A ‘last person standing wins’ sort of game!” She explained. 

“Does this benefit Aqours in any way?” Dia asked, not really wanting to waste time for such a project that didn’t really benefit none.

“ **Of course! Of course!** ” Mari clapped her hands together before gesturing towards a camera pointed on them and saying, “This will be live streamed so the fans could see Aqours in their daily lives!” 

Basically, that meant to gain more popularity. 

Dia nodded her head in understanding then said, “Very well, I shall allow you to continue with this game of yours.” 

“So here are the rules!!” Mari pointed to the board which held only three rules.

_\- If a person is unable to continue/wants to quit then they are ELIMINATED_

_\- Try to ELIMINATE as many people as possible!_

_\- Once all the players are ELIMINATED, the last person standing wins!!_

“Why did you capitalise ‘Eliminate’ so much?” Chika asked, unnecessarily lifting her arm to ask the question.

“Because it’s awesome!” Came her quick reply. 

“Anyway, should we let Aqours leader go first and start this friendly game?” Mari asked, looking towards Chika, who grinned evilly.

The group had plenty of time to collect as many truths and dares as possible so maybe it wont be such a friendly game.

“Alright! Kanan! Truth or Dare!” Chika asked, looking right at Kanan. 

“Truth.” Kanan replied, starting the game with an easy truth should get the game warmed up for the later dares. 

Chika decided to use one of her easier questions, wanting to save the more embarrassing ones for later in the game so she asked, “Growing up, have you had an imaginary friend?” 

“No.” Kanan said truthfully then turned to Mari as Chika’s face dropped at the waste of her question.

“Mari, truth or dare.” Kanan asked.

Mari smiled. “Because you were too chicken to start the game with dare, I’ll perform a  _real_ start. I pick dare!” 

Kanan seemed to think for a moment before saying, “I dare you to...”

_...Little TimeSkip..._

Mari barged open the door to the art club and with every pairs of eyes fixated on her as well as the camera, she went to the front of the room and introduced herself, “Hello, My name is Mari Ohara and I have a serious problem... I’ve been an alcoholic for almost three years now.”

The members of the art club looked at the blonde in confusion as she properly looked around as her eyes seemed to widen.

“Oh,  **sorry** ! I thought this was that alcohol convention thing where you talk about you addictions!” Mari apologised then swiftly walked out as if she was in a hurry.

“I can’t believe you did that...” Kanan said in disbelief as the two were walking back to the clubroom where the others would be watching the livestream.

...

Mari narrowed her eyes as she looked towards Riko and said, “Riko, Truth?” She paused for unnecessary dramatic effect, “Or dare?” 

Riko, figuring that Mari had both evil truth and dares (so evil that they were practically the same thing) decided to go with dare and soon enough she found herself standing on the rooftop with the camera on her.

She then cupped both hands over her mouth and screamed for the whole school to hear and the whole world to see (on the livestream), “I LOVE BOOBS!!” 

She stretched the word out while she screamed and, by the end of it, her face wore a slight blush and Mari was busy laughing . 

Once they were seated back in the clubroom, Riko turned to Dia. As much as she wanted her revenge, it was an unspoken rule that you can go round in circles, so she decided to ask the student council president, “Truth or dare, Dia?” 

“Truth.” Came Dia’s reply as she hoped the question wasn’t as evil as any of the dares that were told that day.

“Have you ever tried to take a sexy picture of yourself?” Riko asked, genuinely curious. 

Dia’s face turned several shades darker, but her posture remained stern as she answered, “What?! N-“

However, before she could deny, Ruby interjected with, “Yes. Many times.” 

Before anyone could ask any questions, Dia turned to You and immediately asked, “You, truth or dare?” 

Noticing the fire in Dia’s eyes, You decided to go with the safe option, truth.

“Alright...  If someone offered you $1 million dollars to break up with your girlfriend, would you do it?” Dia asked. 

“If I had one?” You asked and as Dia nodded in confirmation, You continued with, “Yeah.”

Everyone looked shocked within the few dramatic seconds that You paused, until she then said, “Then, after I get the money, I’d get back with her.”

The rest of the group calmed down at that but Chika tilted her head in confusion.

“Would that even be allowed?” She asked.

Mari shrugged, “Eh, I’ll allow it. Continue the game.”

You turned to Kanan and asked, “Truth or dare?” 

...

Kanan stood on the far side of the clubroom with every single pair of Aqours eyes on her. She held her phone in her hand and, as the person picked up and said a, “Hello?”

Kanan immediately began to talk in a panicked tone, “Mom! Mom! I’m so stupid!” 

She had the phone on speaker so that the rest of the group could hear as well as the livestream. 

“Wait. Wait. Slow down. What happened?” Her mother said.

“I... I got a girl pregnant...” Kanan said, her face darkening by a shade with every word.

“Hold on, how? Wait, who? Who did you get pregnant?” Her mother wasn’t angry, just very shocked.

“W-well... she’s blonde... and you know her very well...” Kanan started. 

Her mother interrupted her with a shocked, “Mari??” 

Kanan’s blush deepened. Oh, god, why was she doing this? She inwardly groaned.

“Ah, N-no... her name’s Barbie.” 

Kanan could hear someone snicker behind her and desperately tried to ignore it. 

“What? Who’s Barbie?” Her mother asked.

“Oh, you know the  _I’m a Barbie girl, In a Barbie world. Life is plastic, It’s fantastic_ Barbie.” She sang the chorus to that one Barbie girl song that she figured everyone knew. 

Her mom hung up. Probably unable to cope with the conversation any further.

“Oh... she hung up...” Kanan said as a chorus of laughter erupted from behind her. 

As Kanan turned around, she shot a glare towards the group before turning to Yoshiko and asking, “Truth or Dare?” 

The rest of the group smirked. Was a YohaMaru moment going to happen? Oh they hoped it would.

Yoshiko didn’t seem to notice the smirks as she pulled her signature pose, a hand over her eye and chuckled, “Fallen angel Yohane never backs down from a challenge, I pick dare.”

The rest of the group, minus Hanamaru, were getting a little bit too excited for the dare Kanan was potentially going to pull and they were quite disappointed once Kanan actually issued the dare.

Yoshiko was to stand outside and howl like a wolf for thirty seconds.

Kanan followed Yoshiko outside with the camera while the others stayed behind and watched the live stream, laughing when students began to shoot the fallen angel weird looks.

“HEY! DON’T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!!! YOU TRYING TO JUDGE ME FOR CALLING MY PACK??” Yoshiko yelled at them, causing the rest of the group to laugh further.

As soon as Yoshiko came back to the clubroom, she plopped down in her chair and frowned at Chika 

“Chika, truth or dare!” 

Chika smirked as she replied with, “Dare!”

Yoshiko then stood up and walled over to her and upon whispering something in her ear, Chika listened with a frightened look on her face. 

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO BE SO MEAN!!!” She screamed as loud as she possibly could, almost deafening everyone in the room. 

As Yoshiko made her way back to her seat with many pairs of confused eyes on her, she gestured towards Chika and said simply, “That was the dare.” 

“Anyway...” Chika stretched the word out before turning towards Dia and asking, “Truth or dare?” 

...

Dia was stood in the middle of the school’s field along with Chika, who had a camera fixated on her. There were plenty of students around as it was currently lunch time and the weather was good enough to eat outside. 

Dia then started to laugh hysterically and loudly, as if she was a villain from a movie. 

She caught the attention of a couple of the students passing by, who either sped up their walking or ignored her. 

“Well done Dia!” Chika congratulated. “You’ll forever be known as Student Council Psychopath!” 

Everyone wondered where Chika managed to get the courage to say that as Dia scowled at her. 

...

Dia looked at Mari and questioned, “Mari, truth or dare?” 

Mari wasn’t a wimp, of course not, but she wanted to know what sort of questions everybody had up their sleeves so she answered, “Truth.”

“If you could suddenly turn invisible, what would you do?” Dia asked.

The blonde’s reply was almost instant, “Watch girls in the changing rooms.” 

Then came the usual karate chop to the head, but by both Kanan and Dia this time. 

Alright, for the failed YohaMaru moment earlier, Mari turned to Yoshiko. She had both a truth and a dare for this, so she was ready for whatever answer she would get from the fallen angel.

“Truth or Dare, Yoshiko?” She asked, smirking widely. 

“Truth.” 

“Would you rather have sex with Hanamaru in secret or not have sex with her but everyone thinks you did?” that earned herself another karate chop to the head. Totally worth it. 

Yoshiko’s face took on a very dark shade as she glanced towards Hanamaru who also had the same shade of red plastered on her cheeks. The other girl suddenly looked away, advoiding eye contact as the fallen angel swiftly turned back to Mari. 

“I’d rather not have s-sex with her.” She told the blonde. 

“Can you explain your decision?” Mari asked, curious as to why Yoshiko wouldn’t jump at the opportunity to get into bed with her future girlfriend (Mari’s words). 

“B-because I’d rather everyone think I did something than make Z-Zuramaru do something she isn’t comfortable with...” Yoshiko said with a slight stutter, looking at the table. 

“Zura...” 

“Oh, have you thought about this decision before?” Mari asked, chuckling at the two’s reactions.

Their faces became that of a darker shade as Yoshiko quickly denied this with a shout, “NO! WHY WOULD I??” 

As Mari opened her mouth to answer, Yoshiko quickly turned to the nearest girl, You and ask a little bit louder than necessary, “Truth or dare!” 

...

You was running down the halls of the school screaming, “AHHH!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! THE TOILET MONSTER IS COMMING TO GET ME!!!” 

She sounded as scared as she could as she held in her laughter. Meanwhile, Yoshiko had a hard time catching up to her as she caught the whole thing on camera. 

As soon as the dare was completed and they’ve returned to the clubroom, Yoshiko was out of breath and practically collapsed into her chair as You turned to Mari.

...

For a change of pace, they decided to enter the library. It wasn’t often as packed as it was currently. As there was an upcoming exam, most students are probably studying. 

As Mari entered the library, with the camera fixated on her, she went to a bookshelf, pretending to look for some sort of book. 

After a while, she then shouted in one of the deepest, yet loudest, voices she could muster, “WHEN I GROW UP, I WANNA BE A UNICORN!!” 

She then ran out as weirdly as she could without looking back to see the many students she had managed to spook.

...

As soon as Mari sat back down she turned to Kanan.

“Dare.” She said, without giving the blonde any time to even think about asking the question.

“I DARE YOU TO LET ME GROPE YOU WHENEVER I LIKE FOR THE REST OF THE GAME!!” Mari shouted at the top of her lungs while launching, face first, into Kanan’s chest. 

“Ahh~! I’m in heaven!” 

Trying her best to not let this uncomfortable feeling get to her, she turned to Hanamaru as Mari continuously snuggled into her, even giving her slight squeezes every now and then.

“H-Hanamaru... t-truth or dare?” Kanan asked with her face slightly flushed.

Hanamaru then wore a cute determined expression as she announced, “Dare!” 

“I dare you to... I dare you to...” Kanan couldn’t concentrate on what she was saying as Mari was practically glued to her chest. 

Mari noticed, of course, and took this as an opportunity to whisper something in Kanan’s ear.

“I dare you to be a little demon for the rest of the game!” 

Hanamaru’s determined expression faded to a confused one as she muttered, “Zura?” 

Mari nodded towards You, who smirked back then placed a hand on Hanamaru’s shoulder with a smile. 

“I’ve got the perfect outfit for you.” She simply told her as she walked out followed by the slightly confused shorter girl.

When they came back in, roughly ten minutes later, Hanamaru was dressed in her little demon outfit and as she shyly entered, she gained the attention of all the other girls in the room. 

“Yoshiko~ You’ve got a little demon!” Mari sang, giving Kanan’s chest another squeeze. 

“Can you stop?” Kanan asked her, itching to tear the blonde’s hands away from her chest. 

“Not unless you quit~!” Mari replied. 

Crossing her arms the best she could with the blonde attached to her, she said with a frown, “Fine then.” 

Mari reluctantly pulled her hands away with a slight pout. 

“Then I guess I should quit as well. There’s a pile of work in the student council room that needs to be done.” Dia announced as she stood from her seat and left the room.

Mari pointed the camera at herself and announced, “Alright, people! We have TWO, yes TWO, eliminations!” She then turned the camera towards Hanamaru and told her, “You better act like a little demon, Hanamaru! There’s no need to be shy!” 

Hanamaru straightened (Ha!) as she heard her name and, almost instantly, she narrowed her eyes and smirked, “Little demon Zuramaru doesn’t need to  _act_ like a little demon because she  _is_ a little demon.”

Although she had a slight blush on her face, the other girls stared at her in shock, some with their mouths hanging open. Yoshiko was unusually quiet. Of course, in normal situations she would be quick to play along, but somehow... this was different and she didn’t know why.

“Anyway, It’s my turn. Be prepared to face hell, Chika! Truth or dare?” 

She’s even doing Yoshiko’s signature pose... It was so cute. 

“Truth!” Chika replied.

Hanamaru thought for a second before asking in her most evillest voice, “What does your dream girl look like?” 

Chika was extremely quick to answer, “An Idol!” 

Mari chuckled, “So it could be someone in this room?”

Chika looked around and blushed then quickly stammer to deny, “N-N-No!” 

Hanamaru chuckled uncharacteristically as she said in a low tone, “Oh really? Little demon Zuramaru doesn’t believe you and I’m sure Master Yohane agrees.” 

She turned to Yoshiko who had her mouth hanging open in shock. 

“M-M-Master?” Yoshiko questioned with a deep red blush decorating her cheeks.

Mari and Ruby shared a knowing look as both girls internally squealed. Chika, however quickly rose from her seat and pointed towards Ruby exclaiming, “Ruby! Truth or Dare?” 

With the attention suddenly on Ruby, Yoshiko seemed to relax as Ruby pondered the question for a while. 

“Truth.” 

Chika, sitting down, asked, “Do you still sleep with a stuffed animal?”

Ruby nodded instantly. “Yeah.” 

The seemingly embarrassing question  was suddenly normal as Ruby answered it confidently. Chika drooped as Ruby turned to Yoshiko.

“Yoshiko-“

“I think you might find that it’s Yohane, thank you very much.” Hanamaru, shocking everybody in the room, cut Ruby off with a glare. 

Ruby stared in shock at Hanamaru for a few seconds before shaking her head and turning back to Yoshiko then asking, “Truth or dare.”

Not quite recovered from Hanamaru correcting Ruby, Yoshiko stuttered out, “Oh, uh, dare.”

Ruby smirked. She had an evil dare in mind involving a certain self proclaimed little demon. 

“Come with me.” She ordered, barely giving Yoshiko enough time to register what was going on before the redhead dragged her out of the room. 

A couple of moments passed with Mari fixating the camera on the door, waiting for the two to come back in. Ruby finally came back in and, sitting in her seat, Mari asked her, “So where’s-“

The blonde was cut off when Yoshiko burst through the door clad in a police uniform meanwhile also holding a pair of handcuffs in hand. The rest of the group barely registered the sudden entrance as Yoshiko quickly made her way behind her little demon.

“Zuramaru, you’re under arrest!” with a serious and strict tone yet a look that seemed apologetic. Hanamaru, desperate not to loose character, decided to play along in one of the two ways she knew how (the safest option, might she add). 

With her face pressed roughly, yet somehow gently, into the table, “B-but Master Yohane... what have I done?”

Before Yoshiko could answer however, Mari butted in saying, “Why does this seem like a kinky role play thing?” 

Both Yoshiko’s and Hanamaru’s faces lit up a bright red as the self proclaimed fallen angel quickly let go of her criminal and exclaimed, “That’s it!! I quit!!” 

Her reasoning was one every member knew except Hanamaru who mumbles a, “Zura?” in confusion. Yoshiko didn’t want the others to take advantage of this game to make her do all sorts of things to Hanamaru. That would just be wrong! 

“Alright!! We have another elimination!” Mari said cheerfully into the camera as Yoshiko returned to her seat still clad in Ruby’s chosen outfit.

“But first, you have to truth or dare someone so that the game can keep going.” Mari then told her. 

Yoshiko nodded and smirked directly at Mari. She had the perfect dare for her to get back at her for that lewd comment she made.

“Mari, Truth or Dare.”

“Truth.” Came Mari’s reply, much to Yoshiko’s disappointment. She scrambled her mind for a truth and finally settled on asking, “What’s the first thing you would do if you woke up one day as a boy?”

Mari thought for a second meanwhile aiming the camera towards her face maybe a little too close.

“Think about how hot I am as a guy too!” 

Well... that was unexpected. Someone else would have to fulfil Yoshiko’s revenge.

Mari turned to Ruby. “Ruby, truth or dare.” 

“Dare!”

...

Mari followed Ruby around the halls with the camera a couple of steps away. Ruby was in search for someone and, as she found a teacher, she ran up to her with fake tears in her eyes.

“MOMMY, I’M SCARED!!” She cried out.

Mari giggle a little from her hiding place as the teacher was shocked and stuttered out, “W-what?”

At that point, Ruby knew exactly what the author was thinking, so she turned to her to say, “No. You’re not allowed to hug me.” 

Ruby, being the only one in the story with the power to break the forth wall for some reason, confused the teacher for a moment before she brushed it off and excused herself from the random conversation.

...

“Alright! Hanamaru! Truth or dare?” 

“KuKuKu, little demon Zuramaru ain’t no wimp, zura. She chooses dare.” Hanamaru completed this statement with Yoshiko’s signature pose, a hand covering part of her face. 

Upon getting the dare whispered into her ear from Ruby, Hanamaru not-so-visibly gulped and stood up from her seat to approach Yoshiko who was watching the exchange curiously. As soon as she was near, she leaned down and with her mouth close to the fallen angel’s ear, she said in her most creepiest and deepest voice, “I watch you sleep, zura.”

Ruby not-so-subtly muttered, “Would have been better if she said it normally.” 

As Hanamaru stood up straight (Ha!) again, she turned to You, either ignoring or not noticing Yoshiko’s blush. 

“Fallen from the skies above, alongside my Master, Yohane, Little demon Zuramaru commands you, You, with the very little power she has, to choose one of the following, Truth or Dare, zura.” 

Everyone in the room was stunned into silence upon hearing Hanamaru’s impressive dialogue. Did she really just make that up on the spot? A moment later, You quickly shook her head and said with a confident smile, “Dare.” 

Hanamaru gathered her thoughts for a moment, she couldn’t reuse her previous statement to word this one so she tried her best to figure out what else to say and, eventually, she settled on, “Master Yohane’s little demon urges you to dance along with the fires of hell and dares you to have a dramatic swordfight with yourself in the halls using one of hell’s deadliest weapons-“ She paused for dramatic effect, “Rulers.”

Again, everyone was impressed with Hanamaru’s dialogue, although it may have been a little bit too confusing Hanamaru noted as the others frantically attempted to decode her nonsense.

Finally, You asked slowly, “so, basically, I have to have a dramatic swordfight with myself in the halls using rulers?” 

Hanamaru nodded with a hum as she lowered her hands to her sides. Chika seemed to be clutching her head as Riko pat her shoulder with a look of sympathy on her face. Maybe Hanamaru’s statement really was confusing after all... Mari seemed to be smirking and exchanging several strange looks with Ruby but Hanamaru tried to think nothing of it as Kanan swiftly wacked the blonde over the head gently. Yoshiko, however, was unusually quiet. Hanamaru had expected her to join in with the Little Demon act and maybe help her out a little bit by presenting her own bit of dialogue so that maybe Hanamaru wouldn’t have had to say so much. Yoshiko’s face  _was_ flushed though as she looked down at the floor a little next to her rather than at the scene happening In front of her. Was she embarrassed? Hanamaru couldn’t help but wonder why, however, before she could reach any sort of conclusion, You interrupted her thoughts.

“Alright! I’ve got the rulers!” She announced as Mari stood up to pass Hanamaru the camera, “Let’s get this party started!”

For this particular dare, both You and Hanamaru agreed on performing it in one of the busiest halls, although they doubted anyone would care about You’s weirdness when she would act out this dare but it was worth a try if it meant their viewers can at least laugh at the fact that the idol would be doing this in a  _very_ public area. 

“Ready?” You asked as if Hanamaru was going to record her for their next PV.

“As ready as I was when-“ Hanamaru noticed the frown etched into You’s features and, in a defeated manner said, “Yes, zura.”

You prepared her stance, leaning back a little bit with the two rulers crossed near her chest. She then began her swordfight, moving this way and that deflecting everyone of her own strikes. Hanamaru followed her as she moved through the halls, muttering out some dialogue as if she was in a film, meanwhile dodging the many students in the halls as they looked at the two idols in confusion.

“B-But why, sensei?” You asked no one in particular, “Why are you doing this? We’re a team, remember? We were chosen to protect this city of ours! Not destroy it!”

Then, acting as the antagonist of her story as she reflected yet another strike with the rulers, she said in a comically evil voice, “Heh, I was never apart of your team. I was” she paused as she imagined a dramatic sound effect playing, “A spy.”

She gasped and said in her protagonist voice, “A spy? So you were working for the enemies? I thought we had something... I... I...” 

She then yelled out at she delivered a more powerful strike, forcing herself against the wall as she yelled, “I loved you!” 

Hanamaru watched on in shock as the plot twist revealed itself. She was really getting into this story and apparently everyone else was too as they crowded around You to witness the thrilling conclusion to this story meanwhile cheering for the protagonist.

“Stupid girl!” You launched herself across the hall and flinched as she sat up. “You’re not allowed to fall in love in this line of work, you know that!” 

You had tears in her eyes as she charged towards the wall where the supposed antagonist was and powerfully struck, barely being blocked by the antagonist. “I looked up to you, you know! I r-really did love you...” 

Those tears were now trailing down You’s face as she delivered the final blow and fell to her knees.

“But the city comes first.”

Hanamaru watched in shock. You really did get into the story herself, it was almost as if she became the characters. Her small audience clapped as You stood up and wiped her eyes with her sleeves with a big smile.

...

“Alright!” You pointed towards Mari, “Mari, truth or dare!” 

Mari felt some competition due to You’s performance and she was determined to perform better so she immediately replied, “Dare.”

...

Mari walked casually into the toilets with a small, but rather large, watermelon in her hands. You followed her but stayed by the sinks with the camera as Mari entered one of the bathroom stalls with a few curious eyes on her.

A few moments later, a loud sound echoed throughout the midsized room followed with a loud shout saying, “OH THAT WAS A BIG ONE GUYS!!” 

The few student who were by the sinks wore a few disgusted faced as they quickly exited to toilets and Mari exited the stall with a huge smirk as she ecstatically showed the watermelon in the toilet.

“So should we leave it here or...”

...

Mari trailed Riko with the camera as the two of them were searching for a teacher. This dare was much like Ruby’s last dare, however, there was a risk of having much worse consequences that may threaten her elimination. Mari sure was evil this time round.

As they finally caught sight of a teacher and hurried up to catch up, Riko asked (with Mari hiding around the corner recording everything), “Hey, Miss? Do you find sick pleasure in tormenting innocent children?” 

Riko gulped, the teacher seemed furious. 

“What’s your name?” The teacher asked as a frown formed on her face.

“R-Riko Sakurauchi...” 

From her hiding place, Mari muttered in slight disappointment, “Should’ve used an over the top fake name.”

“Well Miss Sakurauchi, you are coming with me.” 

Mari then pointed the camera to her face and announced the next elimination.

...

As Mari re-entered the clubroom, she noticed that two certain second years were missing.

“Hey where’s Chika and You?”  The blonde asked taking a seat next to Kanan.

“They rushed put to check on Riko.” Kanan replied.

“I guess that means we have three eliminations this round!” Mari said as she pointed the camera towards herself once again.

“Now we only have Hanamaru, Ruby and yours truly left in the match.” She said, completing the sentence with a wink. 

At that moment her phone vibrated with a text from Riko.

“Hanamaru, Truth or dare?” she read aloud. 

“Zuramaru is by no means afraid of sinning the evilest of sins, however I believe, in order to spice things up a little bit, I should choose truth and unleash the darkest flames within my soul, zura.”

“So, truth.” Mari texted her reply to Riko and within a few moments her phone vibrated once more with the other idol’s response.

“Alright, she asks, If you were rescuing people from a burning building and you had to leave one person behind from this room, who would it be?”

“Although, Zuramaru-“ She got cut off by Ruby.

“The short version please, I don’t think my brain can decipher another one of these ‘little demon’ monologues.” 

“Myself, zura.” Hanamaru said simply, lowering her head.

“Is that even allowed?” Kanan asked.

“I’ll allow it!” Mari said, typing the reply to Riko before putting her phone away and adding, “Anyway, Hanamaru, It’s your turn.”

“Right!” Hanamaru lifted her head once more and faced Mari then asked, “Mari, truth or dare?” 

Quickly, Mari replied, “Dare!” 

“Zura, I dare you to spin in a circle for 5 minutes, KuKuKu.” 

As the four others in the room felt some kind of monologue coming on, Mari quickly said, “Hanamaru, I dare you to stay locked in the closet with Yoshiko for five minutes!”

“Very well, zura.”

...

And so, Yoshiko and Hanamaru found themselves together in the tight space known as the closet. They were so close that their bodies had to press against each other just to fit. Come to think of it, it was more like a locker than a closet. 

Just what did Mari have in mind for them to be doing in here anyway? Also, no doubt Ruby had a hand in thinking up this dare (she  _is_ the ultimate YohaMaru shipper after all, right?) 

They stayed in the awkward position in awkward silence, knowing that Ruby  _must_ be outside with her ear pressed up against the door.

Hanamaru then had an idea and chuckled. 

“W-What’s so funny?” Yoshiko asked, slightly whispering as if she was afraid of speaking any louder.

Hanamaru whispered back, “We could prank them into thinking we may be doing something else...”

“Revenge...” Yoshiko’s eyes glistened evilly. “I like it.”

The two then attempted to move in the barely little space they had and made small noises as they did so. As time went on, they became much more daring with the sounds, even loudening them to full moans.

Outside, Ruby squealed. “They’re making so many inappropriate noises!!” 

Mari’s circle spinning began to slow down as she said in a slur, “That’s great...” and collapsed to the floor.

“Mari!” Kanan quickly rushed to Mari’s side.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The five minutes were up. Ruby smirked as she pulled open the door quickly to find a scene she didn’t quite expect to see.

Yoshiko and Hanamaru weren’t kissing. Or unclothed. Or-

“We have another elimination and now it’s your turn Hanamaru!” Ruby told the fawn haired girl, whose cheeks were slightly flushed.

“Mari’s eliminated?” Yoshiko asked as both she and Hanamaru returned to their seats at the table.

“Yeah, she collapsed. But don’t worry, Kanan’s got her.” Ruby’s eyebrows went up and down quickly, quite possible suggesting something, but the two other idols missed it.

“So, Ruby, truth or dare, zura?”

“Dare!”

“I dare you to commit the-“ Ruby cut her off once more.

“Japanese please.” 

“Fine. Fine. I dare you to draw on Mari’s face, zura.” 

Ruby smirked as she pulled out a permanent marker from her bag.

“You always carry a permanent marker with you?” Yoshiko asked raising an eyebrow.

“It comes in handy sometimes.” Ruby simply replied leaving the two to wonder how it comes in handy as she goes over to Mari to draw on her face.

Once she’s back she asks, “Hanamaru, truth or dare?” 

“Dare!” 

Ruby smirked evilly and whispered into Hanamaru’s ear, “I dare you to kiss Yoshiko.”

Hanamaru blushed and shook her head, “No! I can’t!”

Ruby smirked wider as she announced slowly, “Then... you’re... ELIMINATED!”

...

As the truth or dare game came to a close with Mari announcing Ruby as the winner to the live audience with a moustache, beard, glasses and a cat drawn on her face. 

Hanamaru let out a relieved sigh as she muttered, “Being a little demon is so exhausting, zura. I don’t know how you manage to do it, Yoshiko.” 

“It’s Yohane.” Yoshiko quickly corrected.

“Hanamaru? Can I talk to you outside for a sec?” Mari asked pointing towards the door and as Hanamaru nodded and followed her out.

“Let’s end this with a pickup line, shall we?” Mari asked, handing Hanamaru a slip of paper as soon as the door closed behind them.

“Zura?” Hanamaru questioned as she opened the folded paper and read the pickup line she had to say.

“Well... I would have given you a break... but we’ve run into some complications. So we require you to say a pick up line earlier than planned.” Mari explained, seeming to be hiding something as Hanamaru couldn’t quite understand the explanation. 

“Anyway, be sure to stick out your chest when you say it and good luck!” Mari sang happily opening the door and pushing Hanamaru through.

Hanamaru wondered over to where Yoshiko was standing and pocketed the folded paper.

“Hello, Yoshiko, zura~!” She said in greeting but before the other girl could reply, she asked, being absolutely sure to stick out her chest as Mari had told her, “Can you touch me?”

Yoshiko’s face darkened as her eyes landed on Hanamaru’s chest. She staggered backwards in shock as she stuttered out, “W-why?” 

With a light blush appearing on her cheeks, Hanamaru’s posture returned to normal as she replied, “So I could tell everyone I’ve been touched by an angel.” 

Ruby then squealed, she couldn’t help it, she just had to. Every YohaMaru fan, including Mari groaned as she had ruined the moment. 

“I couldn’t help it okay! You guys would have done it too right?” Ruby defended herself, giving out a little squeak as soon as she realised she had risen her voice.

“A-anyway, Isn’t the chapter meant to be ending right about now?” Ruby then asked, confusing YohaMaru and Kanan (who the author may have forgotten about for a second). 

But before anyone could ask about the fourth wall break, the chapter ended.

 

...

** And here’s more of that ‘YohaMaru Chatroom’ thing! (That still has nothing to do with the story.) **

 

**_Mari:_ ** _Yoshiko! You’re part of G U I L T Y K I S S!! You should guilty kiss HER already!!_

**_Hanamaru:_ ** _Oh... I think I get it now, zura._

 

**Mari:** Woah, guys. She finally realised her feelings!!

**Ruby:** REALLY?? 

**Chika:** OMG Aqours just made history right here right bow.

**Mari** : Bow? 

**Chika** : Oh shoot! That was a typo!

**Hanamaru:** Hold on, zura. What do you mean I realised my feelings?

**Mari** : Right bow, I mean you realised your feelings for a certain demon

**Chika:** Are you makinf fun of me?

**Ruby** : I believe she I S makinf fun of you.

**Mari:** WOOBY I LOVE YOU!!

**Chika:** Woah, woah!! You’re cheating on Kanan!!

**Ruby:** I always thought she was with Dia...

**Mari:** I could be with borh ;) ;) ;)

**Yoshiko:** You’re with borh? Who’s that? Someone I know?

**_Kanan is online!_ **

**_Dia is online!_ **

**Kanan:** Scrolling up.

**Mari:** Bye, my one true love!

**Chika:** What about borh? 

**Mari:** shhh!!!

**Ruby:** Anyway, back to YohaMari...

**Chika:** MARI’S WITH YOSHIKO NOW???!!!

**Mari:** I’m getting all the ladies here ;) ;) ;)

**Hanamaru:** Sorry I was away from my phone for a while to get a snack. What did I miss? : ) 

**Mari: ^^** Scroll up 

**Hanamaru:** Ok! : )

**Kanan:** What the...

**Dia:** If you guys were going to use this chatroom to talk about YohaMaru...

**Chika:** Uh-oh. Mari, you’re in teouble!

**Mari:** Yep! I’m deep in that girl too. 

**Chika:** What?

**Chika:** ohhh...

**Dia:** MARI!!

**Mari:** Yes, babe? 

**Dia:** I was going to say that you should have told me sooner, but you know what? Never mind, I don’t want to be among this dirty talk. 

**_Dia is offline!_ **

**Mari:** JAAAACKKK!!!! JACK!! DON’T LEAVE ME!!!!

**Kanan:** She can’t hear you when she’s offline, you know...

**Mari:** have some fairh, Kanan.

**Chika:** Yeah, Kanan! Have some fairh!! Whatever that is...

**Ruby:** Sorry guys, Dia says I have to leave bow. 

**Chika:** STOP WITH THE BOW!!!

**Mari:** aw, wooby, we’ll miss you...

**Ruby:** Bye bye!

**Hanamaru:** bye! ; )

**_Ruby is offline!_ **

**Mari** : Z U R A B A B Y!!

**Mari:** Are you also hitting on Wooby?? 

**Mari:** I think we’ve already established that she’s M Y girl. 

**Chika:** No, we’ve just established that you love her. RubyMari doesn’t exist yet.

**Mari** : “yet”? Does that mean you’re a shipper? 

**Chika:** Nope. It’s unnatural.

**Chika:** If you two D O get together, earth’s natural forces will go all wonky and crap.

**Yoshiko:** Normally I’m against unnatural ships. But THAT sounds A W E S O M E!!

**Mari:** Agreed. Me and Ruby should get together, like, bow.

**Kanan:** Doesn’t Euby have a choice?

**Mari** : No girl has a choice wirh me!

**Yoshiko:** guys, learn to rype. 

**Mari:** We cold say the same rhing to you, Yoshiko.

**Chika:** And thus,  Mari’s Harem gets bigger. 

**Hanamaru:** I think I actually get it now. 

**Mari:** You understand my Harem?  

**Kanan:** A harem is pretty easy to understand, so probably not, Mari.

**Hanamaru:** I think I understand this “YohaMaru” thing.

**Mari** : Ohhh, so bow you get it? 

**_You is online!_ **

**You:** sup!

**Chika:** Shut up, You, we’re about to make Aqours history!!

**You:** Really? I’ll invite Riko then. 

**Mari:** Chika, that was a little rude. (Even though I completely agree.)

**Kanan** : And bow you’re being rude.

**Chika:** WHY’S EVERYONE MAKING FUN OF THE BOW THING??!! THAT WAS ONE TYPO. O N E!!!

**Mari:** And it’s never going away. N E V E R!!

**_Riko is online!_ **

**_Ruby is online!_ **

**Riko:** What this about Aqours making history? 

**Ruby:** Aqours is making history??!! 

**Chika:** Scroll up, mah dudes 

**Yoshiko:** Chika... never say that again. 

**Mari:** Agreed.

**Kanan** : Ditto.

**You:** Sorry, Chika. 

**You:** But I also agree.

**Chika:** You!!! How could you do this to me!!!???? 

**Chika:** And, of course the rest of you. 

**Yoshiko:** RUDE!

**Ruby:** Mari?

**Mari:** Yes, Wooby?

**Ruby:** Y-you want us to get together? 

**Mari:** Let’s talk about that later. 

**Mari:** Right now we need to YohaMaru MAX

**Chika:** I can’t help but feel as if that was some kind of reference?

**Ruby:** Maybe Nozomi from μ’s. But... It’s kinda...

**Mari:** Amazing?

**Ruby:** ... Lame.

**Kanan** : I would have to agree...

**Mari:** WOOBY, WE’RE BREAKING UP!!!

**Ruby:** That’s fine. : )

**Riko** : Is Hanamaru still here? 

**You:** Oh yeah! We still gotta ask her about YohaMaru!! 

**Hanamaru:** Yes, Yes. I’m still here. I’m just reading a book while reading the messages. : )

**Hanamaru:** It’s a good book. : )

**Yoshiko:** I’m sure it is.

**Ruby:** Did anyone else just fangirl when they read that? 

**Mari:** I did. I fangirled S O hard!!

**Kanan:** Why is that so hard to imagine?

**You:** Funny too. XD

**Mari:** Rude!

**Riko:** Chika screamed so loud that I heard it in my house.

**Riko:** At first I thought it was someone else. 

**You:** Should’ve recorded it. 

**Riko:** I didn’t know she was going to SCREAM.

**Chika:** I think I just knocked somethinf over. 

**Chika:** I was doinf my happy dance. 

**Mari:** You were DOINF that too??

**Chika:** Quit malinf fun of me...

**Riko:** If you keep malinf typos then it’ll never stop.

**Mari:** OMG, I claim Riko!!

**You:** You... claim her? 

**Chika:** Wait... RikoMari? 

**Kanan:** non-existent once again. 

**Mari:** Are you jealous? 

**Kanan:** Why would I be jealous?

**Mari:** because you’re not the only one?

**Mari:** there’s you, Dia, Borh, Ruby, Yoshiko, Teouble and now Riko

**Riko:** I never agreed to this.

**Kanan:** No one did. 

**Ruby:** I thought we’ve broken up?? 

**Mari:** huh, oh yeah. I forgot about that. 

**Mari:** Google, remove Ruby from the list. 

**Mari:** SHOOT

**Mari:** SHOOT

**Mari:** S H O O T

**Yoshiko:** Did you say that out loud?

**Mari:** Yeah, Google just activated. 

**Riko:** You idiot.

**Mari:** But that’s why you love me~! 

**Riko:** Sure, sure.

**Chika:** Woah, woah, woah, woah

**Chika:** RikoMari is NOT supposed to exist!!

**Riko:** I was being sarcastic, you dummy!

**Mari:** Gosh, I feel so lobed.

**You:** Me too. Gotta feel lobed.

**Kanan:** As much as I would love to say something about being “lobed”, didn’t we have a question for Hanamaru? 

**Yoshiko:** Nope!

**Yoshiko:** You didn’t!

**Mari:** Oh yeah! HANAMARU TELL US ABOUT THE AMAZING YOHAMARU!!!

**Hanamaru:** Well It’s aa ship, right? As in relationship. I’ve also noticed that it’s a combination of “Yohane” and “Hanamaru”

**Chika:** Oh crqp! She’s onto us!

**Ruby:** Isn’t that what we wanted?

**You:** Oh, crqp, she’s getting it!

**Mari:** You’s mine. 

**Ruby:** aaaaand Mari’s harem, once again, gets bigger.

**Riko:** anyway, feel free to continue, Hanamaru.

**Hanamaru** : So It’s a relationship between me and Yohane. But wouldn’t it be better if it was Yoshiko?

**Mari:** She prefers to be called that. It’s totally her hidden kink in bed. 

**Mari:** If you called her that, it would totally turn her on.

**Yoshiko:** NO IT WOULDN’T!!

**Mari:** How would you know?

**Chika:** Hang on. DID YOU TWO TRY IT OUT ALREADY?? 

**Ruby** : I’m shocked right bow.

**Mari:** Wooby, you are officially invited back into my harem. 

**Ruby:** no thanks : )

**Mari:** Let me rephrase that, you are officially F O R C E D back into my harem.

**_Dia is online!_ **

**Mari** : OMG!! Do you think I summoned her??

**Dia:** Mari, quit forcing people into your non-existent Harem. 

**Mari:** It E X I S T S thank you very much.

**Mari:** My dream is to make all of Aqours join.

**Dia:** count me out.

**Mari:** Aw, Dia, you jelly?

**Chika:** Wibble wobble, jelly on a plate.

**You:** You guys are making me hungry.

**Ruby:** Don’t you mean “makinf”?

**Riko:** Or “malinf”?

**Chika:** I hate you guys...

**You** : Chika, I’m coming to invade your fridge!

**Chika:** Don’t you have a fridge?

**You:** I do. But I also want to hang out with you.

**Chika:** aw

**You:** And you always have a load of sweets in there.

**Chika:** I’m unleashing Shiitake on you.

**You:** Fine. I’ll just go take shelter at Riko’s house then.

**Riko:** do NOT come anywhere near me when that T H I N G is chasing you!!

**Chika:** Rude. That T H I N G has a name.

**Ruby:** Anyway, Back to YohaMaru.

**_You is offline!_ **

**Riko:** She better not be luring that D O G into my house...

**Chika:** Oh yeah, did I forget to mention. The D O G also has a name.

**Mari:** Back to YohaMaru!!

**Chika:** Woah, I actually forgot you were here.

**Mari:** Rude! I was just getting a snack then when I came back, I took my time reading the new messages. So sue me.

**Dia:** as entertaining as it is to read you guys arguing over text, I have to go.

**Mari:** Bye Bye, honey.

**Mari** : I swear, I almost spelt “horny”

**Chika:** XD

**Mari** : It must be trying to tell me something.

**Ruby:** That Onee-chan is horny?

**Dia:** Ruby! We’re leaving.

**Ruby:** Ok! :)

**_Dia is offline!_ **

**_Ruby is offline!_ **

**Mari:** Well... she never denied it.

**Kanan:** Yeah. As Harem leader, you should probably go to her.

**Yoshiko:** and *cough* satisfy her needs. 

**Mari:** But who would be here to YOHAMARU MAX??

**Chika:** It’s still lame. 

**Yoshiko:** NOONE’S GONNA YOHAMARU MAX ANYTHING!!!

**Mari:** Chika, I trust you to live out my legacy for a moment. 

**Mari:** Even if you are incredibly mean. 

**Chika:** AYE AYE, CAPTAIN

**Mari:** Bye bye. I’m off to find Dia.

**Yoshiko:** Just leave already then.

**Mari:** Mean!

**_Mari is offline!_ **

**Chika:** Alright time to YohaMaru MAX. *cracks knuckles* as lame as that sounds...

**Hanamaru:** If I understand correctly that would mean that you want to up the antics of the ship “YohaMaru” meaning you want more moments between Yoshiko and I. Would that be right?

**Chika:** Well... yeah... but you made it sound all complicated.

**Hanamaru:** So you no longer want to do it?

**Chika:** Oh no, we’re doing it. 

**Chika:** Wait, hold on. Someone’s at the door.

**Kanan:** could it be You? She did say she was coming over. 

**Chika:** Just gonna have to find out!

**Riko:** We will continue to “Up the antics” of YohaMaru while you’re gone, Chika. 

**Chika:** Alright! Have fun soldiers! 

**_Chika is offline!_ **

**Hanamaru:** Yoshiko?

**Yoshiko:** Yes, Zuramaru? 

**Hanamaru:** What do you think about YohaMaru?

**Riko:** AHHH!!! YOU JUST LET SHIITAKE INTO MY HOUSE!!!!!

**Hanamaru:** Oh no D: are you ok?

**_Chika is online!_ **

**Chika:** Sorry, Riko! I’ll get her under control!

**Riko:** Please hurry!!

**_You is online!_ **

**Kanan:** You, that was rather mean.

**You:** XD

**Chika:** Shiitake is under control. I repeat, Shiitake is under control.

**Riko:** Thank god.

**Kanan:** Are you alright? 

**Riko:** yeah. But You’s not gonna be.

**Chika:** Anyway, I’m gonna take this time to scroll up and read what I’ve missed. 

**Kanan** : Have fun.

**Chika:** Will do. 

**Chika:** OMG!! YOSHIKO ANSWER THE QUESTION!!!

**Yoshiko:** What question?

**Chika:** Don’t play dumb with me!! You know EXACTLY what question!

**_Mari is online!_ **

**Mari:** What’s up guys. Dia kicked me out. 

**Chika:** W E L L Yoshiko needs to answer a VERY important question asked by Hanamaru.

**Hanamaru:** Oh, yes. I was curious to know.

**Mari:** Hold on a minute. 

**Mari:** Oh MY GOD

**Mari:** YOSHIKO, TELL US.

**Yoshiko:** It’s YOHANE

**Chika:** not according to your chat name.

**Yoshiko:** Then I’ll change it!!

**_Yoshiko changed her chat name to Yohane!_ **

**Yohane:** There. I am now the most deadliest fallen angel to ever live.

**_Mari changed Yohane’s chat name to Yoshikp!_ **

**Mari:** Sorry. That was a typo, Yoshikp

**Yoshikp:** I’M CHANGING IT BACK!!

**Mari:** NO!! YOU CAN’T CHANGE IT BACK!!

**_Yoshikp changed her chat name to Yohabe!!_ **

**Yohabe:** Aw, shoot, I spelled it wrong. 

**Mari:** Hahaha!!!

**Chika:** I didn’t know we could change our chat names!!

**Mari:** Did I not tell you?

**Chika:** I have the P E R F E C T name for Yoshiko!!

**_Chika changed Yohabe’s chat name to Yoshiko Kunikida!_ **

**Yoshiko Kunikida:** What the actual hell??

**Hanamaru:** Why my last name?

**Chika:** huh? I thought you two were getting married? 

**Hanamaru:** Married?

**Yoshiko Kunikida:** We’re not getting married!!! 

**You:** Aw, why not? I think you’d make a great couple. Right Riko?

**Riko:** Yep!

**Mari:** Or do you not like Hanamaru? 

**Hanamaru:** Yoshiko... you don’t like me?

**Yoshiko Kunikida:** Of course I do!

**Mari:** OooOOOOoooo!!

**Chika:** She liiiiiiikes her!!

**You:** And the ship begins to sail.

**Kanan:** across the vast, beautiful ocean

**Chika:** They still got a long way to go don’t they?

**Yoshiko Kunikida:** I don’t like her like T H A T!!

**Mari:** then why haven’t you changed your name back?

**Yoshiko Kunikida:** GRAAAHHH!!! I’M OFF!!

**_Yoshiko Kunikida is offline!_ **

**Chika:** She still hasn’t changed her name back...

**You:** Hanamaru slide into her DMs and cheer her up!

**Hanamaru:** ... What’s a “DM”?

**You:** Direct Message. One on one messages.

**Hanamaru:** Oh yes! Ruby taught me about those! :) 

**Mari:** Then slide into them! 

**Hanamaru:** How do I “slide” into them?

**Riko:** Just message her. That should do the trick.

**Hanamaru:** Alright! :)

**_Hanamaru is offline!_ **

**Kanan:** Well I wish I could stay, but I gotta help out with the shop.

**Mari:** admit it. You’re only leaving because YohaMaru aren’t here.

**Kanan:** I actually do have to help out.

**Mari:** Well, bye then. We’ll just talk about YohaMaru without you.

**Kanan** : Yeah, have fun with that.

**_Kanan is offline!_ **

**Chika:** Mari... did you just get R E J E C T E D??

**Riko:** I believe she did. 

**Mari:** Waaahhhh!!!

**Chika:** Don’t worry, there’s plenty more fish in your harem.

**Mari:** Chika, I love you. I love you so much.

**Chika:** I love you too...

**Chika:** ...as a friend of course.

**You:** Damn! Mari just got friend zoned!!

**Mari:** That’s alright. She’ll join my harem soon enough :)

**Chika:** I’m kind of scared...

**_Ruby is online!_ **

**Ruby:** Aw, Hanamaru’s not on.

**Mari:** I’m on.

**You:** NO ONE CARES!!

**Riko:** You...

**You:** Someone had to say it.

**Ruby:** Yeah, if she didn’t, I was. 

**Mari:** RUDE!

**Ruby:** Just a second, I’m going to catch up on what I’ve missed. 

**Mari:** Okiedokie

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm SO sorry for taking SO long to publish this!!  
> Was the truth or dare tornament worth waiting for? (Probably not XD)
> 
> I practically jumped at the chance to make Ruby break the fourth wall again and I feel like I went overboard with that swordfighting with yourself dare XD.  
> And more YohaMaru goodness! Ruby's so evil!!  
> Speaking of breaking the forth wall, what was up with Mari's comment? XD.
> 
> I'm currently planning there to be three chapters left and the next chapter is going to be a good one *evil smile*.  
> YohaMaru, get ready because for these next few chapters, I'm gonna YOHAMARU MAX the heck outta them. Maybe.
> 
> If anyone wants the chatroom thing extended more, then I'll extend it and publish it as a new story! (After I finish this one.)


	13. Your Lips Look Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Riko's angry  
> \- Ruby's hungry  
> \- Mari's evil  
> \- Yoshiko's acting strange  
> \- Hanamaru's saying another pickup line  
> \- Chika's there  
> \- You's also there  
> \- Oh, look, Kanan's there too.  
> \- And Dia? Sorry, she's not there.  
> Am I forgetting anyone? No? Good.
> 
> (I think I'm getting better at summaries XD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby: *glares at Author*
> 
> Timewasters: Fine. Fine. I'm writing it!
> 
> Mari: *Wacking a baseball bat into her hand threatenly at Author* Now.
> 
> Timewaster: Where did you get that bat?!
> 
> Mari: At thebat.com. 
> 
> Ruby: Hashtag not sponsored!!
> 
> Timewasters: I'll write the chapter now...
> 
> (On another note, since when did I start writing these?? XD)

Riko sat at the clubroom table, arms crossed with a scowl etched onto her face as her narrowed eyes were fixated on the blonde who was the root of all her problems that moment.

“Relax, Riko, You didn’t miss much. Just Ruby impersonating breaking the fourth wall.” Mari told her, shifting her chair closer to the redhead who unfortunately missed out on some of yesterday’s events due to a  _certain person’s_ dare.

“Actually, you also missed me drawing on her face!  _And,_ not to mention, some YohaMaru action in the closet!” 

Ruby really wasn’t helping Mari at all. Actually, as Ruby told Riko this, both Chika and You gave death glares to Mari, making her back away slightly in fear. 

“I suffered detention.  _Detention._ While You and Chika tried to explain it was a dare!” Riko spoke up for the first time that day. Mari flinched.

“Detention could have destroyed her chances of being an idol!” Chika added on, allowing You to speak up next.

“And you guys decide to witness YohaMaru without us?” 

“ **Sorry! Sorry!** ” Mari put her hands up in defence. “How about this time round, you guys pick the pick up line? We only have two left so choose wisely!” 

“Alright then...” Riko muttered as Mari passed her the slip of paper with the last pick up lines written on them.

...

Ruby skipped down the halls, holding the slip in her hands. The moment of truth was steadily making it’s way towards them, the end of this story was quickly approaching and the start of a new one should follow. She smiled as she opened the slip once more and read the pickup line. 

_This one’s a good choice._ _She beamed before her smile morphed into a more worried one._ _But I’m kind of worried about the last one..._ _Author, are you sure you don’t want to change it?_

Upon receiving a reply of affirmation, Ruby mused;  _Hm... I’m surprised that Onee-chan allowed the pickup line... or maybe Mari just sneaked it in there._

Before she could ponder this any further, however, she had already arrived at the first year classrooms. She swiftly entered and found Hanamaru sat at her desk reading a book with Yoshiko nowhere in sight. 

Ruby had to admit, she was kind if sad that she didn’t walk in on them reading together or Yoshiko playfully distracting the fawn haired girl because she was bored. But, alas, it made things easier for Ruby to deliver the pickup line. 

As soon as she made her way over to Hanamaru, she placed the pickup line on the other girl’s desk and ecstatically said, “Heya, Hanamaru! Here’s the next pickup line! GanbaRuby!” 

Hanamaru looked at Ruby in confusion as the other girl rushed back to her own seat. She then picked up the folded sip if paper and unfolded it to read the pickup line. She blushed. S-S-She had to- 

The door opened the clubroom and Ruby quickly whispered, “When you say your second line, stand up!” 

She barely heard it over the sound of the door slamming and revealing Yoshiko posed in her signature pose.

“Hello, Little demons, Fallen Angel Yohane has returned.” Yoshiko broke her pose and began to walk in, all the while feeling a pair of eyes on her. She stopped by Ruby’s desk and realised that those pair of eyes were Hanamaru’s. W-what was she doing staring at her like that? She looked as if she was in a dream like state, which definitely  _didn’t_ help the situation at all.

“Z-Zuramaru! Why exactly are you looking at the great Yohane?” Yoshiko asked, desperately trying not to break out of her fallen angel persona.

Hanamaru’s cheeks coloured a slight pink as she seemed to have snapped out of it and replied, as confidently as she could, despite being  _very_ nervous, “Oh, Yoshiko, don’t mind me,” She paused, standing up to say the next line, “I’m just an astronomer checking out  _heavenly_ bodies.” 

She began to walk closer to the other girl, whose cheeks were darkening with every step, but something caught her foot. Maybe someone’s bag? Whatever it was, it made her trip and fall directly onto Yoshiko. 

Yoshiko flinched as her back made contact with the floor beneath her. Then, as quickly as possible, she scrambled to sit up. However, she didn’t notice the other girl and ended up stopping halfway as her eyes met Hanamaru’s. Their faces were so close... and Yoshiko couldn’t help it; her eyes flickered down to the other girl’s lips and she found herself saying something unexpected.

“Your lips look lonely, would they like to meet mine?” 

Hanamaru’s face morphed into that of shocked as she quickly pulled her face away upon finally realising what she was doing. Yoshiko jumped slightly as she suddenly regretted every word she had just said to the other girl. 

“I-I’m sorry!” The fallen angel apologised, her face, if possible, even darker than before as she scrambled to her feet and rushed out of the classroom in embarrassment. 

Hanamaru’s own face was flushing furiously then, finally, Ruby behind her squealed in delight.

“That was  _so_ cute~!” Then her face took on a confused look as she asked, “So, uh, does this mean Mari won the bet?” 

...

_Mari, in her own classroom..._

Mari perks up almost instantly, head shifting in every direction before landing on the door as she wondered whether or not she should run out to the first year classrooms.

“What’s wrong Mari?” Kanan asked.

“My YohaMaru senses are tingling.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!! IS ANYONE ELSE FAN GIRLING RIGHT NOW???? 
> 
> Ahem! Anyway, this was the 'good chapter' I was talking about. Literally though, when I came up with the idea of Yoshiko saying a pickup line, I fangirled SO hard. 
> 
> Fun Fact: Originally she was supposed to say Dia's pickup line.
> 
> Alternative: 
> 
> Yoshiko: Your lips look lonely would they like to meet mine?
> 
> Ruby, behind them: Excuse me if I'm wrong, but haven't they already met before?
> 
> Hanamaru+Yoshiko: *blushes*
> 
>  
> 
> So... Does Mari win the bet or does Yoshiko actually have to say 'I love you'?  
> And was it a bag which tripped Hanamaru? Or maybe a certain pigtailed girl did something? Who knows? (I know XD)
> 
> It seems that I'm really into this whole 'Ruby being the ultimate fourth wall breaker' since it's actually in the second chapter of the YohaMaru Chatroom thing (first chapter is now posted as a seperate story by the way!! There's a teeny tiny bit added on at the end as well!!) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Was it too short? After writing that big long chapter, I felt like writing a shorter one, but hopefully the next one will be longer!!
> 
> Next time: Hanamaru and her feelings as well as the YohaMaru Squad helping (Sadly, no Yoshiko though...)


	14. Chapter Fourteeb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby: So here's what's in this chapter.  
> So, Maru's gonna run up to Yoshiko
> 
> Mari: Who's at a Llama farm.
> 
> Ruby: And then she's gonna kiss the living daylights outta her fallen angel.
> 
> Mari: and THEN she's gonna take their clothes off and-
> 
> Timewasters: Why are you guys doing the summary?
> 
> Mari: ... Why are you asking?
> 
> Timewasters: because it's all wrong.
> 
> Ruby: Hm? I'm pretty sure I read it secretly without you knowing and THAT'S exactly what's happened.
> 
> Mari: Oh, no, that was the fic I wrote
> 
> Timewasters: Let's just start the story already...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timewasters: Fun Fact; this chapter reached 500 words in the original and I rewrote it because of two reasons.  
> One, It was too short and two, Hanamaru realised something a liiittle too early for my liking. 
> 
> Mari: Good, 'cause Ruby's hungry.
> 
> Ruby: Mmmm... more YohaMaru to feast upon!
> 
> Timewasters: Anyway I AM SORRY for taking so long with this chapter! Reasons include: procrastination, procratinating so long that I have actually forgotten what I was going to write next, forgetting this story even existed. There's more, but I don't wanna fill this space up with excuses... hahaa... don't kill me.
> 
> Ruby: *mouth full* I it onn a et arer?
> 
> Timewasters: WHY IS SHE EATING THE YOHAMARU IN THIS CHAPTER??
> 
> Mari: She's hungry.
> 
> Mari: For YohaMaru...
> 
> Mari: It makes sense.
> 
> Timewasters: Well at least I have an extra copy. 
> 
> Mari: OOF. SHE'S GONNA EAT THAT ONE TOO!!
> 
> Timewasters: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Hanamaru had caught a glimpse of Yoshiko’s face as she rushed out of the classroom. Her face was an adorable red, the blush even going so far as to reach her neck as well as to the tips of her ears. Her expression was seemingly a mixture of emotions. Primarily shock and embarrassment with maybe a dash of sadness. But that was only from once glance. Before she could even think about double checking, the fallen angel was already out the door.

Before she can register the situation she was in, as she was still in that dream-like state of hers, someone behind her squealed. As she turned around, she realised it was Ruby, who she had forgotten was there, or even in the room actually.

“That was so cute~!” Ruby squealed with Hanamaru barely registering what she had said.

Ruby’s face then took on an expression of confusion as she asked, “So, uh, does this mean Mari won the bet?”

Hanamaru tilted her head as she was slowly coming back to reality. “B-bet?”

Ruby, changing the subject, asked, “So, why didn’t you kiss her?”

Something inside Hanamaru clicked as she recalled the events that occurred that moment.

“Yoshiko... said a pickup line?” Hanamaru wondered aloud.

“Yeah! It was so cute and unexpected! The author did such a good job!” Ruby clasped her hands together as she fangirled.

Ignoring the confusing comment about the author, Hanamaru repeated in further disbelief and realisation, “She said a pickup line!”

"Uh... yeah." Ruby said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yeah, she did." She added.

Hanamaru's face slowly, but surely, began to darken as she realised what this may have meant. Did this mean that Yoshiko finally understood that she was using pickup lines? Did she maybe get the wrong idea and suddenly think that the fawn haired girl had was maybe, sort of in love with her?

As a billion questions flooded her mind, Ruby smirked as she saw Hanamaru's face morph into panic.

"OOoooOOoo!! Someone's realising their feelings!" The twin tailed girl teased, not even attempting to hide her smirk. She then muttered under her breath, "I hope this is the chapter where she does that..."

Hanamaru buried her face into her hands, unable to think of a reply to deny what the other idol had said. Besides, even if she were to deny it, like she had been doing since this whole thing had started, Ruby still wouldn't have believed her. She was truly a hardcore YohaMaru shipper through and through.

Since Hanamaru offered no reply, Ruby decided to try her hardest to give her some advice to push her along the way (or, in extreme circumstances, shove her rather violently towards the destination).

"You should go to her." Perfect advice!

Hanamaru just let out a groan. Or, at least, it sounded like a groan.

"She basically just asked you to _kiss her_!!" Ruby went on to say as if she were ranting.

"Go to her and accept!" She then told her. It was almost as if she was giving a motivational speech. At least, until Ruby remembered that they had a class next. "The author forgot we have class, so you're going to have to wait until home time. Or after practise. Then again, those have been mysteriously getting cancelled." Ruby said that as if it wasn't mysterious at all.

Hanamaru seemed to have no say in this at all, however, she did need to go after Yoshiko and talk things out a little and find out why she said that pickup line.   
(Even though Ruby thought it was completely obvious.)

...

Word spread fast within the group. Especially YohaMaru gossip, which was apparently more important than writing the lyrics to their next song, or designing costumes, or coming up with a dance routine or, well, you get the point.

With Hanamaru no where to be seen (probably hiding out somewhere to not get teased), Ruby reported back to Mari of the most recent YohaMaru events to happen. Naturally, the other third years were present as well, however, the second years were not.

After a moment of squealing, Mari composed herself and said, "Ahem, hm... Interesting..."

"Sergeant Ruby, great work! Yoshiko may have been a chicken and ran away, but we can work with this!" Mari stood up and slammed her hands on the desk to illustrate her next point, "We're going to create this next scene as if it were taken directly out of a romance movie!"

"You make it sound as if this is just fictional or something..." Kanan muttered.

"Ignoring that... She seems to not have decided to go to her? Or, at least, she hasn't told us whether she was going to go or not. So! I have come up with an awesome idea to..." She paused as if signalling someone to perform a drumroll (everyone knew she wanted them to do one) then added, a little disappointed from the lack of drum roll, "Go up to her one at a time and try and persuade her to go! We have the rest of the day to do this so it's perfect!"

"Then we'll all have to come up with ideas and give each other times to go to her and explain those ideas." Dia said, agreeing with this plan (which was rather surprising since it was Mari's plan and her plans normally fail miserably).

"But first! We'll have to find the second years!" Mari exclaimed leading the others outside the classroom to search for them.

...

Hanamaru was in the library, partly hiding from YohaMaru's biggest fan, Ruby (even though it's an obvious hiding spot), and partly hiding from everybody else (she knows word travels fast within the group).

Unfortunately, she couldn't pick a different hiding spot because she had library duties at that time. So, as a result, she found herself at the library desk not quite reading the book that was open in front of her.

She was certain that she had reread the same sentence at least a million times and she _still_ found that she couldn't concentrate on what it was trying to say, as if the book itself was written in a foreign language. Rather than focusing solely on the book and becoming immersed into that magical world the book portrayed, she found that her mind had always wondered towards that particular event that had happened earlier in the day.

She had found herself wondering, _what if?_

_What if Yoshiko..._

She shook her head. That was- That was... she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. It was perfectly possible, after all. Not entirely crazy. But she shouldn't get ahead of herself should she? After all it could have been an accident.

At that moment the library door had opened and in walked a certain trio. Hanamaru didn't seem to have noticed them as she was deep in her own thoughts, so Chika had decided to do the only logical thing anyone could have done at that moment and slammed her hands on the table, shouting, "HEY HANAMARU!!"

Hanamaru almost jumped out of her skin as she snapped her head up to see Chika in front of her looking as enthusiastic as ever. Slightly behind her, stood both Riko and You.

Hanamaru was immediately dreading the conversation that was to happen. After all the news _must_ have spread like wildfire within the group.

"We heard that Yoshiko ran." Riko started, delicately trying to soothe the conversation in.

"Away from you." You added bluntly followed by Chika's bluntness, "Because she wanted to kiss you."

Hanamaru's face turned several shades darker. How many times has that been happening since the very first pickup line?

She considered dashing out right then and there, but she was on library duty. She couldn't just abandon her job no matter how little people actually come to the library.

Riko shot a glare towards the other two before turning towards Hanamaru with a kind smile. "Anyway, Ruby has told us that you were planning to go to her after school so we decided to help you figure out what to do."

While Hanamaru is uncertain as to whether or not she'll make an appearance in front of Yoshiko's door, she made no attempt to deny it. They'll probably ignore her anyway.

"You have to make a big gesture to show her your feelings!!" Chika said ecstatically, pointing a finger towards the bushing idol.

Before Hanamaru could open her mouth to reply, Chika quickly added, "Give her a Mikan with a heart on it!"

You quickly suggested, "You should cosplay as a giant heart! I may or may not have went ahead and made the costume!"

Chika's face lit up as she let out a slight gasp and said, "She should do both!"

Before either of the two could get ahead of themselves about this little fantasy of theirs, Riko quickly shot the idea down.

"I advise you to do neither." She said, her arms crossed, making both You and Chika drop with a disappointed groan.

"You can give her chocolates instead. That's more traditional." The redhead then suggested.

"But isn't it better to go with the unexpected?" You and Chika asked simultaneously. It was almost as if they had practiced it beforehand.

Riko considered for a split second giving both girls a chop to the head, but decided against it and instead let out a sigh.

"She can decide for herself. We've got to get going anyway." Riko then proceeded to drag the two girls out without allowing Hanamaru to even utter a single word.

As Hanamaru pondered over what the heck had just happened, the second years, as soon as they were out of sight, highfived.

"Mission complete!" Chika smirked, giving the other two a thumbs up.

"Let's go tell the others now!" You said ecstatically as the trio rushed off to find the third years.

...

Upon being given the signal, Mari, Kanan and Dia were sneaking towards the first year classrooms like something out of a spy movie. Granted, only Mari was hiding and doing all sorts of parkour stunts to get there, but no one was complaining. It was actually kind of funny to watch.

They were to place a note in Hanamaru's desk to notify her to meet them at the clubroom at lunch. Once that was done, all they had to do was wait (and, of course go to their respective classrooms.)

Lunch time rolled around quicker than usual due to a convenient fire alarm being set off, but, nonetheless, Hanamaru met the trio of third years at the third years classrooms. It was awfully suspicious how the second years had met with her at the school's library earlier so Hanamaru made sure to be extra cautious around the third years.

" **Hello** Hanamaru!" Mari greeted in English, waving her hands in an exaggerated greeting.

"Hello. What did you guys call me here for?" Hanamaru asked, wasting no time.

"We heard that you and Yoshiko..." Dia trailed off, unable to find the words to describe it.

"ALMOST KISSED!!" Mari's sudden outburst caused Hanamaru's face to suddenly heat up.

Dia chopped the blonde's head.

"Anyway, we thought of several ways you could help cheer her up." Kanan spoke up, not willing for an inappropriate blonde nor angry brunette to explain what they were doing.

"You could give her some flowers."

"Or you can go up to her door dressed like a little demon and, when she opens the door, you say," Mari's voice heightened it's pitch. "Yoshiko, I love the living daylights outta you! Please spank me, daddy!"

Another chop to the head. Hanamaru almost fainted.

"Shut it, Mari." Dia hissed then, turning to Hanamaru, she suggested, "Maybe write Yoshiko a love poem?"

Mari seemed to have a death wish as she said, "If all else fails, just shout YOSHIKO, I WANNA LICK YOU ALL OVER AND-"

"MARI!!"

Hanamaru actually fainted this time.

...

Hanamaru woke up only to see a white ceiling.   
_Ugh. What happened?_

"Oh, good. You're awake."

Hanamaru turned her head towards the familiar voice beside her and found that Ruby was sitting on a chair next to the bed she was laying in. But wait, why was she in a bed?

"You fainted earlier so I bought you here, to the nurses office. I was really worried!" Ruby told her.

"Oh..." Hanamaru took a while to absorb the information given to her, but eventually she had managed to snap out of the sleepy daze she was in and remembered Mari's... advice.

She blushed a little as she brought her knees to her chest then buried her face in them in an embarrassed manner.

"Ah yes, I did hear what Mari and the others had suggested to you," the other idol paused, letting out a giggle before continuing, "However, before I urge you to confess to her, I want to hear your feelings."

Hanamaru shifted her head so that her chin was now resting on her knees and chanced a glance towards her friend beside her.

"I..." the words caught in her throat as she struggled with how to put it into words. Just how _did_ she feel?

She said all those pickup lines and was absolutely determined to get Yoshiko to react and Ruby's list...

As well as this, the fawn haired girl had also read a lot of books, some of which being romance books, so she had some sort of knowledge about how someone would be like if they were in love...

"Hanamaru, are you in love with Yoshiko?"

Hanamaru could have sworn her heart just did a triple backflip upon hearing the words "love" and "Yoshiko".

"I- I think..." Hanamaru turned towards Ruby and, with as much courage as she could muster, she admitted, "I do."

Ruby smiled as wide as her mouth would let her. Was it a mistake to tell YohaMaru's number one fan the truth?

Her tone and expression quickly grew serious. "Hanamaru, you should pretend you're sick and go to Yoshiko's house. Confess. The entire YohaMaru fanbase believes she likes you back. Nothing can go wrong."

Hanamaru blinked as she said in a confused manner, "Fan... base?"

"Never mind that! Just go! Go to her and tell her exactly how you feel!" Ruby commanded, pulling the other girl out of the bed and proceeding to push her towards the door.

Suddenly overcome with a sense of confidence Hanamaru nodded with a smile.

"I will!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timewasters: alright! That was-
> 
> Mari: WHERE THE HELL WAS YOSHIKO??
> 
> Timewasters: are you guys going to invade this section too? 
> 
> Ruby: yeah, and eventually we're gonna take over an entire story.
> 
> Mari: Yeah! We're gonna write an even BETTER story than you ever could!! 
> 
> Timewasters: Please don't.
> 
> Ruby: We know the password to this account.
> 
> Mari: Yeah, YohaMaruRulez187.
> 
> Timewasters: ... That's just your password for a very well known app.
> 
> Mari: Huh? Oh yeah...
> 
> ....
> 
> Anyway, back to this format, Hanamaru is finally going to confess her feelings!! Ooooo!! But who exactly will confess them first? (In other words, will Mari win the bet that I actually forgot about for a while?) Find out in the next chapter! Which I hope I finish soon...


	15. THE GRAND FINALE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari: Here it is!
> 
> Ruby: It's finally here!
> 
> Both: THE GRAND FINALE!
> 
> Mari: I better win that bet. I'll make sure of it.
> 
> Ruby: My ship better get together already!
> 
> Timewaster: haha, it's been stalled long enough already hasn't it?
> 
> Mari: you're gonna cut this chapter in half to spite us aren't you?
> 
> Timewasters: Technically... it IS cut in half. But the last chapter was the first part so...
> 
> Ruby: THE GRAND FINALE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mari: OOO! The Author finally kept her word!!
> 
> Ruby: She's updating QUICKER!
> 
> Timewaster: You guys make me sound bad sometimes...
> 
> Mari: Sometimes? You mean 'always' right?
> 
> Ruby: It's our job!
> 
> Timewaster: ANYWAY, regardless of what the title says, there is actually ONE more chapter left! 
> 
> Mari: MY chapter!!
> 
> Timewaster: Stay tuned for more information on that at the end notes!
> 
> Ruby: THE GRAND FINALE!!

In front of Yoshiko's front door, Hanamaru panted, trying to regain her breath back from all the running she had done to arrive there. This was it. This was the moment the entirety of Aqours were waiting for. She was going to confess.

Before second thoughts could start popping up in her mind, she quickly knocked on the door with her knuckles in a rapid speed. There was no doubt she was nervous. Even after she had rested for a while, her breathing was ragged and her palms were beginning to feel a little damp.

The door opened, revealing Yoshiko's mother on the other side. Hanamaru calmed a little as she had thought that Yoshiko would be the one to answer the door. Maybe that was just wishful thinking?

After explaining that she had come to see Yoshiko, Yoshiko's mother let the other idol inside to go to the fallen angel's room. Every step, the fawn haired girl took, the more she began to question whether or not this whole thing would go well.

Apparently even after pretty much asking for a kiss in the bluntest way possible, there was a possibility that Yoshiko wouldn't have liked her back.

She approached the door of the other idol and let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding.

"Zura... It's now or never..."

In the heat of the moment, she knocked before she had the chance to back out and immediately heard a couple of thuds and cute, surprised shrieks on the other side of the door.

Without waiting any further for the fallen angel to answer, Hanamaru slowly opened the door only to see Yoshiko on the floor with a blanket entwined in her legs as if she had fallen from her bed. She looked like a deer caught in headlights actually. It was truly one heck of a sight to see.

All the tension soon dispersed as Hanamaru let out a restraint giggle, lifting her hand to her mouth as a failed attempt to hold it back.

After a while, Yoshiko soon came to her senses and yelled, "H-Hey!! Not funny!"

"Sorry, sorry, zura..." She said unapologetically with a smile. Then came silence as Yoshiko stood up and dusted herself off, unwilling to start the conversation.

Hanamaru was content with watching the other idol pick up the blanket and lay it back neatly onto her bed. Since when was Yoshiko so cute? Well, she was cute before of course but now it seemed that her cuteness had multiplied by a hundred - no, a thousand.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she met Yoshiko's questioning gaze as the fallen idol had finished the task and was now sitting on her bed with a small blush on her cheeks. Was that there before?

Hanamaru began to walk towards the bed, stopping just before it as to not have to sit down just yet. After all, sitting down meant that she would have had to have been even _closer_ to the other girl.

"So..." She trailed off slightly, unsure as to how exactly to put it into words but she soon carried on, "You're probably wondering why I'm here?"

Yoshiko's gaze faltered as it fell to the ground as she suddenly found her floor very interesting.

As she rubbed at her neck nervously, she stated, "Is it anything to do with what happened earlier?"

"Ah, yeah, a little bit maybe?" A reddish tint decorated her cheeks as she recalled Yoshiko's pickup line. Would it be too much if she answered it with another pickup line? Maybe.

Yoshiko lifted her legs and hugged them, resting her chin on top of her knees in embarrassment as her cheeks grew a shade darker.

"Look, I know what I said was weird, so can we just forget what happened?" Yoshiko asked.

As Hanamaru shook her head, Yoshiko didn't give her a chance to explain when she interrupted by saying in a shocked manner, losing the grip on her legs, "Eh? Why?"

"Damn. Did I just ruin our friendship? Can we not be friends anymore?" Yoshiko asked, slightly panicking.

Hanamaru was one of her best friends. If she lost her forever, who knows what would happen to Yoshiko. Maybe she'd go insane with madness?

Hanamaru on the other hand was not panicking as much. Rather, she saw this as an opportunity as an idea formed into her head. Best to act on it now rather than begin to have second thoughts and regret not doing it later.

"Of course we cannot be friends anymore." It took all Hanamaru had to sound and look confident in that moment.

Yoshiko froze, tears beginning to form as she then buried her face into her knees.

"Because I like you more than a friend." Hanamaru proceeded to take a couple of steps so that she was right in front of the other idol and then she bent down a little and pecked the other girl on the head.

Yoshiko lifted her head a little. Did Hanamaru just _kiss_ her? Her tears were streaming down her face and she wasn't sure whether or not she was dreaming.

"Y-you like me?" Yoshiko sniffed.

Using that last bit of courage she had left, Hanamaru leaned in close and whispered, "No, I love you."

Her lips then met the other idol's.

_...YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

After a long day that ultimately ended with absolute happiness, Hanamaru skipped over to her bed and opened her laptop to email Ruby the good news.

However, when she opened her laptop, she found a certain email that was sent some time ago. Sometime during the school day, probably sometime during Lunch.

Curious, the fawn haired girl decided to open the email and read it.

**Dear my most beloved little demon,**

It was from Yoshiko.

**After the little incident that had occurred, I found myself with no such energy and decided to make a hasty retreat as to not have to use up all my dark powers trying to keep myself in order.**

**You see, an angel such as yourself has great power over a fallen angel such as myself. So much so that I have to use up the majority of my dark magic power to keep myself around you.**

**You seem to possess the power to weaken me at any given moment. You make my chest feel weird and my hands begin to sweat. On a few occasions, they have actually begun to shake.**

**I believe we are bound together by a force. We are soulmates. However, you are an angel and I am a demon so it would not work. So I am sorry for wasting your time.**

**I love you.**

**\- Yohane.**

Hanamaru finished reading with a smile. Did Yoshiko really attempt to confess to her first?

Regardless of that answer, Hanamaru decided to click the reply button and send a reply.

**Dear Yoshiko,**   
**You big idiot. I love you too <3**   
**\- Hanamaru**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mari: Did I win the bet?
> 
> Ruby: Hm... I would have thought that Hanamaru confessed first since reasons.
> 
> Timewaster: Regardless, they are FINALLY together. After CHAPTERS of stalling they are finally a happy couple! Yay!
> 
> Ruby: MY SHIP IS SAILING!!
> 
> Timewaster: Now that THAT'S out of the way, Mari, why don't you give our fellow readers a summary of the next chapter?
> 
> Mari: Alright guys, picture this. Me, Ruby, the others, all on a stranded island-
> 
> Ruby: Classroom, school grounds, anywhere that's not a stranded island.
> 
> Mari: As I was saying, Inspired by this entire story, I decide to boast about how good I am at turning other's pickup lines into my own pickup lines! And then the entirety of Aqours competes over me - a dream come true.
> 
> Ruby: Nope. Aqours decides to hold a small competition to find a pickup line that you can't turn into yours. 
> 
> Timewaster: An example can be found during an author notes in another chapter I believe, but Mari and Ruby will renact it just in case.
> 
> Ruby: Your lips look lonely, would they like to meet mine?
> 
> Mari: Haven't they already met before? In fact, now that I think about it, I'm sure they are very well aquainted.
> 
> Ruby: PIGII!!
> 
> Timewaster: Yes, like that. It may be a challenge to write, but expect at least eight pickup lines from it! (Probably including this one actually...) 
> 
> Ruby: See ya at the next and final (unless stated otherwise) chapter!!


End file.
